


United

by 11JJ11



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, But they do truly love each other, Eloping, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Marriage of Convenience, Pre-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romance, They are stressed and young with too much on their shoulders, They have limited options for the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 43,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are almost adults, and with the threat of Hawk Moth still lurking above Paris they are beginning to realize just how limited their future is. They can't leave the city, and no matter how hard they try it will be impossible to keep their hero and civilian lives completely separate.They love each other, they can't deny that, but marriage at eighteen just feels a bit too rushed for them. Revealing who they are behind the mask will also change everything. So the fact that it may be their only option isn't a comfort. With their partner by their side though, they're ready to face whatever the world throws at them.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 388
Kudos: 1246
Collections: Miraculous Ladybug and Cat/Chat Noir Reveal





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Let Me Let You Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16993728) by [SailorChibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi). 

> Me: Don't start another fanfiction, you have enough–  
Me: _Starts another fanfiction._

“What’s got you down, Bugaboo?” Chat Noir asked, breaking the silence the stood between the two heroes as they sat up on a beam of the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug let out a long sigh, leaning back slightly to look up at the dark sky. Only a few stars were visible through the glow of the city, yet they still seemed to shine in her blue eyes.

“When I first became a superhero... I knew it was going to interfere with my life,” she began slowly. “I missed a few classes. Had to lie to my friends and family, hide things that I didn’t want to keep a secret. But I was able to get by.”

“I know how you feel,” he said softly. He was able to pull out the most believable excuses at the drop of a hat, but that didn’t mean he liked lying to those close to him.

“I’m going to be eighteen... eventually, and I’ll be out of lycée. My parents are expecting me to go to university, and I’ve always wanted to, but...” she buried her face in her hands. “I’ve... I’ve always had a passion for a career I want to pursue, and my parents have been looking into good schools for that, and there’s only so many in Paris– and I can’t go anywhere else while I’m Ladybug! Only one of them here is one I’d be interested in, but it’ll be next to impossible for me to get into!”

“I know a lot of universities can be tough to qualify for, but if there’s anyone that can it’s you,” Chat Noir said, no doubt in his voice, and she pressed her eyes shut as tears stung them.

“Even if I could get in...” she swallowed. “There’s just no way I could keep up with it! Akumas are happening left and right these days, and if I just get up and walk out of class every time people will start asking questions! Maybe we could get away with it in lycée but university will be expecting more from us! Missing classes, missing tests, missing time to work on assignments– I just don’t know if there’s anyway I can keep up!”

“Bugaboo...” he began softly, but he didn’t know what to say, because he knew she was right. Lycée was lenient, they could pull out random excuses, and make up tests and classes they had to miss. University wouldn’t be as forgiving, and if it was a high end school she was trying to get into... one slip up and that could be it for her.

He shifted guiltily, because he knew university wasn’t in his father’s plans for him. He was to keep modeling and being the face of the company, and slowly his father would start training him to take his place. Of course not with designing, just simply running and maintaining the family business. He was being handed a multi-million euro company for free, he would be set for life, and he knew that he should be grateful.

But he wanted nothing to do with it.

For a lifestyle where it seemed like one would have anything, he had little choice in what he could do. Everything was always mapped out from him, carefully planned just for the betterment of the family name. Never for him personally, yet if he complained it was always ‘I’m doing this for you’. Even with his eighteenth birthday only a few weeks away it was quite clear it would not be freedom for him.

His father loved control, and he had Adrien Agreste’s life planned out to a T. He would spend two more years modeling and single, and when he was twenty his father would find him a girlfriend. She would last him another two years when they would end it, and three months later he would be dating someone else. This dating would last for another two years, when he would be married at twenty-four and given access to his trust fund. His father had already made it clear he expected grandchildren, and once he was thirty he would be handed the company.

For a man who had married for love, he didn’t understand why his father was setting up his dating life merely for the looks of the public. He didn’t know if his father intended on letting him choose who he would end up with, but he had no intention of telling him that he already had a girlfriend that he intended to tie the knot with one day.

“It’s the same situation if I were to go into an internship or a job as well,” Ladybug continued. “One of the most important things is actually being there, and there’s only so many excuses I can give for an akuma. It’s hard enough working at my parents’ ba– business, where I can get away with more, but now... I just have no idea how I can maintain a job or go to school. I make some money off of commissions but that can’t support me forever. And sure my parents will let me live with them if I need to, but if I’m not working or going to school they’d... they wouldn’t let me ‘freeload’.”

“Oh Bug,” he said quietly, realizing how similar yet different their circumstances were.

She had freedom, she had a real home and family and the opportunity to pursue a career and a relationship without worry– but her life of a superhero was getting in the way of all of that. She couldn’t tell anyone they were dating, and she couldn’t tell anyone why she had to run off to fight– meaning that all those doors would be closing. Sure her family would be there and would love her, but their view of her might change because of the lack of understanding. She was just as stuck as he was, but in a completely different way.

All the money he had ever earned and his inheritance was all locked away in a trust fund he couldn’t access until he was married. Once he was an adult he could finally start saving his money for himself... but his father controlled his paycheck. If he didn’t comply he had financial weight over him. He had a career he didn’t want all mapped out and ready for him, and as the boss’s son (and eventually the boss himself) he had much more leeway when it came to sneaking off to fight akumas. As long as he stayed under his father’s control he would have all the financial support he would need, and a job where he could continue being a superhero without worry.

Yet there was no love in the relationship, between him and his father, nor even a love for the business. He would run it because he was told too. His dating and marriage life would all be crafted for a show, and his children were simply means to make sure his father’s money could stay in the family. Perhaps he could break free, but without his father he would have next to nothing until he was married, and going out on his own put him in the same boat as Ladybug. School and a job were possible, but would be a struggle to maintain and keep.

He had to hold back a bitter laugh. He technically had more than enough money to support both of them with ease, but unless he played his father’s games it was locked away. Locked away as he was forced to stay near the man that belittled him, hit him, controlled him, and that most certainly didn’t love him. To support his bug he’d have to end their relationship and marry whoever his dad wanted just to get a hold of the money. Or he should just get married now and take the money before his father knew what was happening.

He sat straight up, eyes wide with realization.

“Chat?” Ladybug asked, brow furrowing. “Everything okay?”

It was not a perfect solution. There would still be no university nor stable career until Hawk Moth was defeated– but there would be enough money for both of them to simply have the means to live until that time came. Marriage so soon didn’t appeal to him, as much as he loved His Lady, they were both so young. Just teenagers with too much on their shoulders.

He hesitated. “My Lady, when do you turn eighteen?”

Age wasn’t something they discussed often. They both knew they were born within a year of each other, but exact dates were left in the dark. They celebrated birthdays on the anniversary of when they had met, all to keep their identities hidden. Identities... that was another hurdle they’d have to face, but they had agreed to reveal who they were sometime after they finished lycée, so this wouldn’t throw that plan off too much.

“Chat, you know–”

“Be vague if you must. Just give me a time frame to work with, please,” he begged, his mind already reviewing this plan in his head to make sure this could truly work.

She bit her bottom lip. “...In a few of months?”

He nodded slowly. “I’ll be eighteen in a few weeks,” he ignored the sharp glare she gave him as he said this. “So I’d have to wait a little bit longer, but I could start saving up everything I earn between then and now... this... this might actually work. It’s a bit crazy and sudden, but–”

“Kitty, what are you talking about?”

Chat took in a deep breath. “Just promise me that you won’t punch me off the tower?”

She raised an eyebrow. “Depends on what you’re thinking, Chaton.”

“...We should get married.”

Blue eyes widened in shock, and she pulled back. He swallowed, but fortunately no fists or yoyos came flying at him. Or both. His Lady just watched him in sheer surprise, not saying anything.

Then she started laughing. “Oh Minou, I love you, but I’m definitely not ready to get married. Just because we’re going to be old enough to doesn’t mean we should. I mean no one in my civilian life even knows I’m in a relationship, so to suddenly be married... well, that’d go over as well as you can imagine.”

“I know it sounds crazy, but just hear me out,” Chat said, turning to face her. She still had a half grin on her face, clearly not taking him seriously. “Look, I already know that I want to marry you one day, you’re the only girl for me and–”

“Same here, Kitty, but I think we’re much too young to be worrying about that–”

“But it could solve our problems!” he blurted out, before pausing. He rubbed at the back of his neck. “Okay, I promise that this is not bragging, but it’s going to sound that way... but I’m pretty rich. Like, have more than enough money to spare.”

She stared at him.

“Enough money to easily support both of us for a long time, the only problem is all that money my mom put away for me in a trust fund– and my father has been putting all the money I’ve been earning so far for working for him in that same trust fund. And I’m not allowed to access it until I’m married,” he swallowed, trying to ignore the stunned look on her face. “You already know what my relationship is like with my father... and he’s going to keep on being just as controlling as an adult. If I try to break free from him now I’ll be in the same boat as you– no money, and I can’t go to school or work at most places because we’re superheroes. But if I could access my trust fund _ now _, that wouldn’t be a problem.”

“Chat, I don’t want your money.”

“It’s not about what we want, it’s about what we need,” he argued. “You said it yourself– until we take out Hawk Moth we’re stuck in Paris, and what opportunities we have are slim. I mean money-wise I’m fine, but that’s only if I continue to be my father’s puppet, and I don’t want that. While family-wise you have them to support you, money is where your problem is. If we get married I can support us. I can get out of my mess of a life,” he closed his eyes. “I know that sounds selfish of me, but I don’t want to see you struggle either, My Lady. You shouldn’t have to worry so much about yourself because you have a city to take care of. You deserve peace of mind.”

Her voice was much more hushed. “Don’t tell me you plan on staying near that man if we don’t do this.”

He stiffened up. “I’m n-not trying to make it sound like a threat!” he stuttered out, because he knew how she hated his father. Ever since he had shown up at patrol a few years ago with a bruise across his face she vowed to make whoever had laid a hand on him suffer. “But my father has influence. I step out of line now and he’ll disown me along with any chance of having a means to support myself until I get my hands on that trust fund. I mean it probably wouldn’t be that hard to find someone to marry me for money... but I don’t want that kind of relationship. I only want you, My Lady.”

She lowered her head. “It does... it does make a lot of sense. It would work.”

“But...?” he asked, knowing it was coming.

Ladybug looked away. “But this is no little thing. I need time to think about it first. This would mean a lot of questions from my parents, this would mean revealing our identities sooner than we planned, this would mean having to grow up sooner– but we’ve already been forced to do that, haven't we?” she scoffed. “It would also mean accepting that I’d have to put my life plans on pause. I want to be a designer, but as long as Paris is in danger... that won’t be an option.”

He grabbed her hand. “No, no it could. Maybe it would take more time, but you don’t have to give up on what you love. There’s online courses you could take, you wouldn’t have to be stuck in a classroom that way. We can make this work.”

“I need time to think about it,” she said again, looking up into his green eyes. “I want you to understand though, if I say yes it’s because I love you. I love you and I do want to marry you, and I want you away from your father. This isn’t about the money, this is about our relationship– even if we are moving quicker than we planned so we can support ourselves.”

Chat smiled, pulling her close. She leaned against his chest, and he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “And in no way am I trying to pressure you. This is just an idea that could help us, but don’t you dare feel forced. Don’t worry about me and father, things haven’t been as bad lately, I want to marry you because I love you.”

Despite these words to each other, they knew there was no denying that finances would be a major point in considering advancing their relationship. Not because they wanted the money, but simply because it may be the only stable way to support themselves as they fought for Paris. Still it was important for them to know this was about love, because there wasn’t anyone else they held closer. He had never considered even marrying someone else but his Ladybug, though this was much sooner than he had ever thought. 

“Call me once you’ve decided,” he said as they rose to their feet, because he had already made up his mind. Marrying the love of his life, supporting her, and getting away from his father? It was a deal he would never pass up.

She nodded slowly, and he felt his heart tighten. She had been stressed about the future before they had even met up, but now she probably felt more pressure than before. At the very least there was a solution in their sights now, even if it wasn’t one they could just easily settle for.

“I’ll call you soon, Chaton,” Ladybug said softly, going up on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his lips. He wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her close as they stood up there on the Eiffel Tower. He didn’t want to leave her now, to go back into the loneliness his home offered.

But perhaps in a few months he’d have a new place to call home, and a new family that he could truly love.


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette didn’t have an answer to Chat Noir’s proposal for quite some time, and he didn’t say anything about it in the meanwhile. She thought it would take her no more than a day to decide, but yet the idea of marriage was just as daunting as when he had suggested it. It was frustrating at the same time too– because she did want to marry him– just not yet.

Would getting married now compared to a couple years down the road make that much of a difference though? Just because they would be officially together now didn’t mean they had to suddenly act like a married couple. They would get married because it was convenient, an answer to the problems they were facing.

The final deciding factor for her had nothing to do with the money though, but Chat’s father. If he saw this as the only option of getting away from his dad, then she would not hold that back from him. They could easily carry on their relationship as if they were dating whether they were officially married or not, and she was sure that was what he wanted as well.

It took her two weeks to give Chat Noir a proper answer– a simple text from the communicator within her yoyo.

Her hands were sweaty under her suit as she got ready for her next patrol, not sure of what he was going to say. Texting wasn’t exactly the best way to answer to a marriage proposal, but their situation definitely wasn’t normal. She smiled uneasily to those waving to her as she zipped across the city.

He hadn’t said anything in reply to her answer.

She swallowed as she landed on a rooftop, her kitty sitting on the edge of the roof, turning to face her as she approached. He smiled, but though her uneasiness spiked at the hesitant look in his eyes. Had he changed his mind? Was he offended by the way she had replied?

“Hey Bugaboo,” he said in the way he often did, pushing himself to his feet. His gloved hands grabbed hers, the light pressure of his claws pressing into the material of her costume.

She remembered the few times they had contact without masks– moments with their eyes pressed shut, or when they were tucked away in a dark room. They had always held each other close in those moments. Feeling their skin against the other, fingers running across their maskless faces, trying to memorize the features they could not see.

“Did you get my message?” she asked quietly.

“I did,” he replied, squeezing her hands. “I just want to hear your answer in person. Make sure this is what you truly want.”

“It is,” there was no trace of doubt in her voice, surprising even herself. The nervousness she had been feeling was gone. Chat smiled, fingers intertwining as he leaned towards her.

She closed the gap, pressing into the kiss as tears stung her eyes. He held her close as he realized she was crying. They weren't tears of sorrow– she was just overwhelmed– something that seemed to be a permanent part of her life. Like always Chat was the only person that understood what she was going through, his soft whispers brushing by her skin. He was the only one she could depend on in moments like these, even if she wanted to go to her friends or parents, she couldn’t.

“Are you okay, Bug?” he pulled her into a hug as they broke apart. “Are you sure this is what you want?”

“It's just a lot to take in– but I do want to marry you. You and me against the world, right?”

He let out a light laugh. “Always,” he pressed his head up against hers. “But if we're going to do this, then let's do this properly.”

With that he slid down into one knee, a hand reaching into his pocket, the other still holding hers. Her heart skipped a beat as she realized what he was doing, but at the same time she wasn't surprised, because of course her Kitty would.

“Just a promise ring for now,” he explained as he pulled out a velvety box. “Because I understand marriage is a lot right now. So I promise you one day we will do this properly, with a ring fit _ fur _a queen, My Lady. I will be yours and you will be mine. But until that day comes, will you have the honor of marrying me now?”

One day a ring fit for a queen, he had said, but the ring he had now was definitely fit for a Ladybug. A slim golden band with a bright red ruby adorning it. Smaller black onyxes surrounded the gem, subtly mimicking her signature spots.

“Chaton, how much did this cost?” she asked, slightly stunned at the gorgeous ring. It was small, but not simple. He had said he was rich, but still...

He cracked his signature Chat-grin. “I have a pretty generous allowance, as long as I play the role of puppet. And I have no problem spending some Father's money before I get to break free, especially on m’lady.”

She had no qualms about this, so she held out her left hand. He slipped it onto her ring finger, the band a bit snug with her costume on, but on her bare hand it would have fit her perfectly. She stared down at the jewels, startled that something so beautiful was now hers.

“How did you know my ring size?”

“Plagg,” he replied as he stood up. “His Miraculous is a ring, and you've worn it before, so apparently he can use that to know ring sizes.”

“Doesn't seem like a Plagg thing, but I won't question it.”

“Oh!” he reached into his pocket, pulling out a thin golden chain. “I also got you this! That way you can wear the ring as a necklace and no one will question you about it, hopefully. If you want to wear it, of course, you don’t have to or anything–!”

He held the chain out awkwardly, not quite sure what to do with it, so he looped it around her neck. She had the feeling that it was actually made of gold, going by everything he had said about his upbringing. She looked down at the ring once again, running her fingers over it, wishing she could feel it without her costume in the way.

“Thank you, Chaton, you didn’t have to do all of this.”

“I but wanted to,” he replied, leaning in close with a small grin. “I wanted to do a lot more for you, but I knew you wouldn’t approve.”

“Looks like a certain alley cat is actually using his head for once.”

“It’s only for now though, once I get to truly propose to you I’m going all out. And you can’t stop me.”

“I feel so bad for future Ladybug, perhaps I should back out now to save her from such a fate,” she replied with a grin.

“Ah, but Bugaboo, it won’t be Ladybug though, will it? It will be a certain beautiful girl behind this little mask,” he tapped her mask right between her eyes, causing her to blink. “A girl who’s name I’ll finally know, and that I'll finally be able to say.”

She was half tempted to tell him that he already knew her name, that he actually got along quite well with her when she was out of the mask, but she already knew it was better to stay quiet. She wondered if she had ever encountered him outside the mask, but she didn’t let the thoughts linger. Their reveal would come in time, and that was all that mattered.

* * *

Marinette was going to marry a stranger.

To most at least, that was how they would see it. That tomorrow she would be rising bright and early to marry a man whose name she didn’t even know. A person whose face she had never fully seen. She did not know where he lived, who his family was, nor even what job he worked. She could give no more than small details, but the very core of what made up his life was something she did not know.

But to Marinette, he was far from a stranger. He was her best friend, her partner, and someone she completely trusted with her life. There was no one that knew her more, despite the mask between them. This was the man that she had loved, and had been dating in secret for the last three years. They had a connection that went far beyond anything else she had ever seen, an understanding that went beyond words, a trust that was unbreakable.

She had no doubts on her intentions of marrying Chat Noir, but that didn’t stop the heaviness that was around her.

“Chin up, dear,” Sabine said with a smile as they closed up the bakery for the night, noticing the solemn look on her daughter’s face. She bumped up against her playfully, giving her a grin. “Tomorrow is the big day– eighteen years old.”

“I can’t believe my little girl is already grown up,” Tom said, throwing his large arms around her, and Marinette couldn’t hold back a laugh. She pressed up against him, and her mother was dragged into the hug as well. “You should slow down a bit, you know? Seventeen forever doesn’t sound that bad, right?”

“Papa,” Marinette chuckled. “I don’t think you want to be stuck with a teenager forever, do you?”

He grinned. “I think I could handle it.”

“Oh hush Tom, she’s not going anywhere,” Sabine replied, and Marinette had to struggle to keep her expression neutral. “You said you had plans with your friends tomorrow, right?”

“Yeah, Alya and everyone have been planning this for a week,” she smiled softly. “Won’t tell me a thing of what we’re going to be doing, but yet they can’t stop talking about the fact they have plans.”

“Feel free to stop by here,” Tom said with a wink. “Free food for the birthday girl and her friends.”

“Thanks Papa,” she said with a soft smile, then she swallowed. “I’m also going to get up early to meet with another friend. We have plans of our own so we have to get up early so they don't clash with what Alya has planned.”

She looked at her parents to see their reactions, and while they seemed surprised about the idea of her actually getting up early, they didn’t seem concerned in the slightest. Just passing a few dishes to her to put away, smiling that happy smile, and her heart twisted. She had such wonderful parents, and she felt horrible for the many times she had hidden things from them, had gone behind their back.

“And what are you two going to be doing?” Sabine asked, genuinely curious.

Her hand went to her chest, fingering the ring that hung under her shirt on a thin golden chain. Marinette looked mom in the eyes, thinking for a moment, before deciding that she didn’t want to lie to them again. So she just flatly told them the truth: “We’re going to elope.”

Her parents burst out laughing at this, clearly thinking this was a joke, just like she thought they would. Her father clapped her on the back, and Sabine was still chuckling as the burst laughing calmed down, neither of her parents realizing just how serious her words were. Tomorrow morning she would walk out of here to go to the courthouse, to officially marry Chat Noir.

Tomorrow they would reveal their identities to each other, for the first time seeing each other’s faces in full, learning the other’s name. Tomorrow she would be a married woman. There would be no wedding bell, no Father walking her down the aisle, nor Alya to be her maid of honor. No wedding dress that she had carefully made and designed like she had so often dreamed, nor a taste of a wedding cake her parents would have made.

They planned that one day they would have a proper ceremony, where their families and friends could be there by their side to celebrate their marriage, but for now they did not have that option.

Her parents didn’t even know she was dating someone, and when asking her if she was going to see anyone she simply told them no one at school caught her eye. They thought her to be a hard worker, planning on pursuing to go to university to advance her dream and career to be a designer. They were proud of her, already showing her different universities that were out there, already planning on paying for some of it themselves.

How was she going to tell them that she was going to be staying in Paris, focusing on generals instead of her passion? How was she going to walk in with a boy they had never met before and say he was her husband? What was she going to say when they simply wanted to understand all these sudden changes– and she would have no answer for them?

Marinette embraced her parents before she climbed up the stairs to her room. Everything would be changing in her life tomorrow, and it would be more than just entering adulthood. Tikki shot out of her pocket as they reached her room, giving her an encouraging smile as she closed the trapdoor behind her.

It was the same bedroom she had grown up in, though much had changed in the past few years. Bright pink walls had become a soft blue, though the signature pink still highlighted the room through her decorations. Potted plants dotted every shelf and table, and there was even more up on her balcony– plants and flowers had a very calming effect on her ladybug side. 

Much of her room was dedicated to her sewing and designs, half finished commissions spread out waiting to be finished. Long gone were the countless posters of a certain model, though there were still photos of Adrien Agreste in her room. Real photos– of him, Nino, Alya, and her other friends collaged across her walls. There were a couple she had taken with her and Chat, though those were pinned to the board in her loft next to her bed– out of sight from casual visitors to her room.

What wasn’t gone though, was the habit of having posters of her crush on the walls. There was a whole corner of her room dedicated to Chat Noir posters (and a few with Ladybug too) and merchandise, a tiny little ‘shrine’ to her boyfriend. Not that she felt the urge to have one– she had only made it as an inside joke.

When she had first started dating Chat he had felt the need to tell her that he had spent a considerable amount on Ladybug merchandise, and had what his kwami swore was a shrine hidden away in a closet. He had been so embarrassed, pleading over and over again to not think he was obsessed or creepy– but it was just one of his ways of trying to be close to her since they couldn’t know each other in their daily lives.

She wouldn’t lie, she had her laugh after he confessed this, but she had soon after told him about her former... obsession with Adrien Agreste. Marinette hadn’t said _ who _ her crush was, just that he was well known. She’d like to say it wasn’t an obsession as well– but when she looked back at the way her younger self had been she only cringed. Posters and pictures and even his schedule? It was just a bit over the top.

They had their little laugh at their antics, and he had so playfully asked if she was going to build a shrine to him now that they were together. Of course she had said no– and then had promptly gathered everything she had with Chat’s face on it together to start her collection. At Christmas and on their anniversary they gave each other merch of themselves for the other to add to the ‘shrine’. An inside joke they had about each other that they could have in their daily lives– because no one would blink over a teenager having a poster of one of the heroes in their room.

She smiled, picking up a small Chat doll she had made years ago. “I guess we’ll finally get to see the other’s ‘shrines’ then, huh?”

Tikki chuckled. “Chat Noir has so much memorabilia of you it's ridiculous. Then again he had a two year headstart on you with collecting them!”

“This is really happening,” Marinette whispered. “I’m marrying Chat Noir tomorrow. I’m going to know who he really is.”

Tikki bumped up against her. “You already know who he really is, silly– you’re just going to now have a name and a face to go with it!”

She smiled, holding the Chat doll close. “Very true. His name... I’m going to know his name! And I’m going to hear him say mine! Well, hear him say it while knowing I’m Ladybug,” she chuckled as she thought back on her encounters with Chat outside the mask. It had often been hard resisting the urge to cuddle up with her boyfriend when he didn’t know it was her. “Do you think he likes civilian me? I mean he does have a nickname for me, but he seems to nickname everyone. Will it be weird for him? What if I have met him when he’s out of costume, will that be weird for me?”

“I promise you he likes the Marinette side of you too,” Tikki assured her. “And sure it may be surprising for you guys to realize who both of you are behind the mask, but I know it won’t change anything between you two, you love each other after all–”

“Wait!” Marinette yelped, eyes wide. “Does that mean I _ do _ know him as a civilian?”

Tikki’s eyes widened as well. “Um– you’ve encountered him before, just like Chat’s encountered you.”

“Don’t say anything else!” Marinette said, holding up her hands, the Chat doll hanging limply in one hand. Her mind was already racing– was it just someone she had seen in passing, or had they talked? Did they know each other, or have they just seen each other? So many questions– but she wasn’t going to dwell on them. “Chat is my Chaton, and nothing will change that. I will be happy with whoever is behind the mask tomorrow.”

Tikki smiled, nodding approval. “I promise you that you will.”

Marinette carefully set Chat back in his little shrine, smiling fondly at the collection of black and green. She was nervous about tomorrow, but still she was happy and excited. She was going to learn more about her partner, and she was going to get married. Tikki began raiding the cookie jar on her desk as she got ready for bed, before zipping over to her with her phone as it started vibrating with an incoming message.

Much to her surprise, it was from Adrien. They were still close friends, but they didn’t see each other all that often. His father had sent him to a private school for lycée, and his days were still packed with photoshoots and his ‘hobbies’ his father had given to him. He had turned eighteen a few months back, but still seemed to be under his father’s thumb.

** _[I just wanted to say happy birthday! I’m going to be really busy tomorrow so I didn’t know if I’d get a chance to tell you this then, which is why I’m sending this now. I’m getting up bright and early– which I know is your favorite. xD I really am sorry I’m going to miss hanging out with everyone to celebrate your special day, but I gave Alya my present so it can still get to you tomorrow. I hope you have an awesome birthday!]_ **

Marinette smiled, and she completely understood why her younger self had been head-over-heels for Adrien. He was sweet and kind, and it would be a crime to say he wasn’t handsome. He was one of the best friends she had, and even though their group didn’t get to see each other as much as they used to they were all close. 

She was grateful her infatuation for Adrien had passed– because being able to act like a normal human being around him had allowed her to truly become his friend. It had also helped her open her eyes to the wonderful boy who was always by her side– and who loved her. Chat was the best boyfriend she could ask for, and someone she was happy to spend the rest of her life with.

** _[Thank you.] _ ** she replied, fingers tapping against her phone screen. ** _ [We’ll have to find another time to hang out when you’re free. I hope you have a good day tomorrow.]_ **

** _[Tomorrow _ ** _**is**_ ** _ going to be a good day. :) ]_ **

She raised an eyebrow at this– usually when he was busy it was because he was being dragged into photoshoots or an interview. But if something that he was actually excited for was happening then that was wonderful. Maybe his father was actually cutting him some slack?

As much as she admired the man’s work, she had little respect for Gabriel Agreste. Becoming friends with Adrien had allowed her to see what kind of man he really was. On top of that, something about him just gave her chills– she didn’t know how to describe it, but being around him was unsettling. Probably the constant glare he had, she wondered if it was even possible for him to smile.

“Goodnight, Tikki,” Marinette said, climbing up the ladder to her bed.

“Goodnight, Marinette,” she chirped back, settling down onto the pillow next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

“So just what friend are you exactly hanging out with?” Sabine asked as Marinette came down the stairs, raising an eyebrow at her daughter’s apparel– it _ was _ her birthday, so her dressing up nicely wasn’t surprising, but her Sunday best clearly wasn’t what Sabine had been expecting.

Marinette flushed a bit, looking down at the dress she was wearing. She didn’t have the luxury of being able to sneak out of the house. With her parents as bakers her dad was up at four in the morning, and her mom not long after, so it was usually a guarantee they’d be up before her. She could technically leave through her balcony as Ladybug, but that would raise too many questions.

“An old friend,” Marinette said, but she couldn’t hide the blush on her face. So instead she turned around, allowing her mom to get a full look at her outfit. “Do you think it’s too much?”

She had been working on this dress ever since she had agreed to marry Chat– it was by no means a wedding dress, but still she had taken her time on it. It was a long, light pink dress, the skirt made from a silk-like fabric. She had embroidered a soft green leaf pattern along the hem and sleeves. If one looked closely enough they could spot patterns of a ladybug and cat hidden within the stitching on the leaves. The light greens and pink were paler versions of her and Chat’s signature colors.

Sabine scanned her daughter. “Depends on who exactly this friend is, I suppose. Is it someone important?”

Marinette could hear the hidden question in her voice– was it someone she was interested in? She blushed a little bit more, nodding, and her mother grinned. Instantly Marinette felt guilty, her mother probably thinking she was going off on a date when she was really going off to elope.

“Then I think it’s perfect, you look stunning,” Sabine beamed. It was a miracle that Marinette was up this early, let alone that she had taken the time to do her hair and makeup at what she considered an unearthly hour, so she knew that Marinette was excited for this ‘meet up’ with a ‘friend’. “Get in here Tom and say goodbye to your daughter– she’s about to go meet her _ friend.” _

Her father slipped out from the kitchen, smiling and covered in flour. “I hope you have a good time sweetie–” he began, but paused when he saw how dressed up his daughter was, and he grinned. “A _ friend, _huh? I’m guessing they won’t be just a friend for long, hmm?”

“Papa!” she cried, ignoring the fact that she was probably even redder.

“I hope we get to meet them soon,” Sabine said, and by her tone of voice Marinette knew she was going to join in the teasing soon. “Or maybe it’s already someone we know?”

“I’ll bring him by tonight,” Marinette promised, but didn’t bother answering if they knew him or not– because she didn’t know if they did. “I don’t want to be late, so I should get going.”

“They aren’t going to pick you up?” Tom asked, tone clearly unapproving at this.

“We have a special spot we like to meet up at,” Marinette said quickly, not wanting her parents to be mad at her future husband so quickly, and she couldn’t explain that he didn’t know where she lived. “It’s our tradition, so he’ll be picking me up there. It’s not too far from here, and some fresh air will help calm me down.”

Her parents grinned, clearly thinking back on how she was around her crushes when she was younger. Except for this was no crush, nor even a cute little first date like they clearly thought. She didn’t know how she was going to explain all of this to them tonight, so for now she’d just accept her parents’ excitement, smiling at them.

“Be careful!” Sabine said as she shouldered her purse, checking to make sure Tikki and everything she needed was inside. The kwami gave her an encouraging nod. “And remember, it’s good to take things slow. One step at a time.”

“Mom!” 

“Ooo– before you go–” Tom began, hurrying back into the kitchen. Marinette paused by the doors of the bakery, biting her lip nervously. A minute later her father came back out, a small box of pastries in his hands. “Fresh from the oven– for you and the lucky guy.”

“Thank you, Papa,” she said, accepting the box. The bakery’s name was on it, something she’d normally have to hide when bringing things to Chat, but after today that wouldn’t matter. “He loves your baking, so I know he’s going to be excited.”

“Sounds like a keeper already!” Tom grinned, looking at her, clearly expecting her to get flustered– maybe say they weren’t serious yet and not to say things like that– but she just simply nodded in agreement.

“I’ll see you guys later, goodbye!” Marinette said, hurrying out the door before they could stop her again. She heard them calling their goodbyes, and she gave one last wave as she hurried down the sidewalk. 

She passed through the park, the box of pastries warm in her hands. She was heading for the alleyway that was across from the park. It was one of her favorite places to transform– no windows nor cameras, nor even that many people around there. It went through to the other side of the street, so she could pop out on the other side a pretty good distance from her bakery. She had been using it for years, and it remained one of her most reliable hiding places.

Tikki was literally buzzing with excitement as they slipped inside, grinning from ear to ear. “This is going to be amazing!” she sang, popping out of the purse, chime-like sounds coming from her as she danced about her holder. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long! I love it when our chosens learn who their partner is! And when they get married! And when they have adorable little babies and–”

“Tikki!” Marinette yelped. “W-we’re not ready for that yet! You’re just as bad as my parents!”

Tikki giggled. “Just transform already, I’m sure Chat Noir is waiting for you!”

They planned on being there early, but she knew Tikki was probably right. Chat Noir was probably going to be early too– and it would be no surprise if he was earlier than them. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. This was really happening– she was going to see Chat without his mask. They were going to be closer than ever– and they were going to be married.

“T-tikki, spots on,” Marinette whispered, a slight waver in her voice as her kwami was drawn inside her earring. Her power washed over her as she transformed, her box of pastries and bag vanishing as she became Ladybug. Her hand went to her heart, but she felt no chain or ring there either– she’d have to get that back after they detransformed and revealed themselves to each other.

So she instead grabbed her yoyo, running out of the alley and raising it up. She let it fly up towards a building, it going taut as she was pulled up into the air. She heard people calling excitedly as they saw her, waving happily as she ran across rooftops, and she waved back. No need for anyone to see her serious expression and get worried there was an akuma about.

* * *

Chat Noir was pacing on the roof of the old warehouse, hands tucked behind his back. Worry was gnawing at him, despite the fact that it was a good half hour before they were supposed to even meet. The sun had just barely begun its trek through the sky, the autumn morning cool.

She would be here, she said she would. This was the day she had chosen for them, and he had it set aside as a free day for several months now. He did feel bad that he wasn't able to meet up with his friends today, but His Lady was more important. Today was the day they would finally know who the other was– the very thing he had wanted to know from the moment he had met her.

He could feel Plagg's giddy emotions, which unpleasantly clashed with his excitement. Plagg's presence felt almost taunting in his mind, the kwami had been grinning knowingly at him since last night, which was not helping him with his nerves. He sighed, pausing from his pacing to look at the Eiffel Tower off in the distance.

“What a cute little stray alley cat,” a voice said behind him, and his ears immediately flicked up, a purr beginning to form in his throat.

“‘Fraid this alley cat won’t be a stray for much longer,” he said, turning with a grin, his nervousness momentarily fleeing at the sound of her voice. But as he looked at her it returned full force, his heart hammering in his chest. Hers was beating fast as well, he could pick up on it with his enhanced hearing. “If His Lady will still have him, that is.”

“If you’re wondering if I’ve changed my mind since we’ve last seen each other– which was only two days ago, may I remind you– I still have every intention of marrying you,” she put her hand on her hip, a smirk tugging at her lips, and he wondered how someone could be so beautiful. “Just like I haven’t changed my mind in the months since you’ve asked me, silly kitty.”

“I guess I’m just afraid my bad luck is going to catch up to me.” He closed the gap between then, arm going to her waist as he approached, pulling her close so their bodies were flush. “That I’ll wake up and I won’t have this wonderful girl next to me, and that this was all somehow just a dream.”

His voice had started off strong, but had slowly dropped to a whisper as he leaned in closer to her. As the word ‘dream’ slipped through his mouth his lips were hovering just above hers, and without any hesitation he kissed her. She leaned up against him, deepening the kiss, sending tingles across his entire body. This could very well be the last time he kissed her knowing her as just ‘Ladybug’, and he didn't want the moment to end.

Though he wanted nothing more than to see who was under that mask, there was still a sense of forlorn to the thought. They were very much happy the way they were, they had a strong relationship, and all that would change today. Change for the better, be the change he had been wanting for so long, but still the idea of change itself was always a frightening prospect.

He panted slightly as they pulled apart, his hands at some point having become entangled in her hair. He ran his clawed gloves through it, remembering the silky feel of her hair against his bare skin, something he had only been able to do on the rare occasion. After today that would no longer be so, there would be no masks or gloves between them, nothing keeping them apart.

“Are you ready?” he asked softly. He didn’t know if he was referring to the reveal or the marriage, but he wasn’t sure it mattered. Though the kiss had ended she hadn’t pulled back, her breath tickling his face.

“Yes,” she whispered. “Nervous, but definitely ready,” she pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth, and a small mewl escaped him. “My parents are excited to meet you.”

He stiffened up slightly. “Y-you told them?”

She smirked. “Scared of your future in-laws already? Don’t worry, they’ll love you. After they finish their freak out about the... marriage and all,” she stepped away, worry in her gaze. “They know I’m meeting with someone I’m ‘interested’ in, that’s all. In their eyes they’re probably thinking this is a first date.”

She shrugged, like it wasn’t a big deal, but he could tell that she wasn’t looking forward to informing them otherwise. He would be there by her side though, and if anyone was going to take an angry outburst it would be him. She was close to her family and he didn’t want this marriage to be the reason that was broken.

“I’m afraid I can’t say the same about my father, but I have no intentions of letting you anywhere near him,” Chat replied, heart twisting as he thought of his father. His relationship with Gabriel was... complicated. He knew the way he and his father interacted wasn’t right, Ladybug told him that everytime they talked about it, but despite all of that...

He loved his father.

He didn’t think anyone else would understand it, and he wasn’t even sure if he understood it himself. This man went out of his way to isolate him, and seemed to care less on the effects it had on him. His father had left bruises on him, only spoke to him when necessary, and when they it did was formal and distant. Nothing about it felt like family, at least not the family he remembered when his mom was alive, nor what he saw with his friends’ family.

He craved closer bonds so desperately, savored his time with His Lady– because he knew that was what love was supposed to be like. The soft words, the touches, the comfort– it wasn’t supposed to be a rare occasion. It should be natural, a way of building bonds, something one could always depend on to have. His father gave him none of that, and didn’t seek it out from him either. He was content on treating Adrien like an employee, a prized trophy he could display, but also tuck away when not needed. He knew it was wrong, he was happy that he would be able to leave that environment and cut ties– but he could not bring himself to hate Gabriel.

Even if his father didn’t love him, even if that knowledge had hurt him so much the day he had realized it, he still cared deeply for the man. 

“I have no intentions of letting him near you either,” Ladybug spat, a venom in her voice. 

He knew it drove her insane that she could no nothing for him despite knowing of the abuse, and when she had first learned of it she had tried to get him to tell her his identity so they could stop it then and there. It was the only time she had tried to get them to reveal one another when they were younger, and it was the only time he had refused to agree to such an arrangement. He knew trying to report it would be worthless, because his bodyguard had tried to on dozens of occasions. His father must have connections with the police in some form, paying someone to keep quiet on anything said against him, or maybe something much more complicated that ran much deeper.

“If Father doesn’t disown me... do I plan on keeping in contact with him,” Chat Noir said slowly, and Ladybug gave him the dirtiest look. He knew that it wasn’t meant for him though, and he continued. “You won’t have to be involved, I doubt it would even be face to face, I rarely get that as it is... and some distance might make things better between us.”

“Things like this don’t get better, Chaton,” she whispered quietly. “Not with people like that.”

He closed his eyes, and said nothing. He already knew his father was going to cut ties, that he would want nothing to do with his son if he wasn’t going to be a pawn. He also knew that she was right– but he couldn’t rid himself of the hope that perhaps one day there might be something more. He wanted _ away _ from his father, but he still very much _ wanted _ a father. Even if said father wouldn’t truly be family.

“Bugaboo?” he asked softly. “Would it be okay if I took your last name?”

She blinked.

“I’d rather not be... associated with my name,” he said quickly, fingers tightening around hers. “I don’t want you take mine either, but I want to share a name with you. It’ll make more sense after you know who I am, and honestly when it comes to family names I want it to remind me of _ you _ and not where I come from and–”

He fell silent as she smiled her wonderful smile. “If that’s what you want, I would be perfectly fine with that.”

Chat Noir nodded slowly. “Thank you,” he swallowed. “So, are you ready to... to, er...”

He gestured to their costumes, scratching the back of his head, letting out a small laugh. Figures, he finally is getting what he wanted after so long, and now he was too nervous to even speak. She let out a small laugh, thumbs running across his palms. Ladybug then let go of them, hands going up to his face instead, fingers tracing his mask.

“Yes, Chaton, I’m ready.”

No other words were said between them, just taking her hand and leading her towards the roof entrance for the warehouse. He had already scouted out this place several times, even had Plagg come through here on his own and make sure there was no cameras or activity here that could lead to them getting spotted. There were other places they could potentially go, locations much more glamorous, but they had both agreed the more isolated the better. This was an important moment for them, and they wanted to be alone for it.

He had done his best to make it nice, however– made sure there was no dust or cobwebs, that the room would be well lit at this time of morning. He may or may not have been here each morning for the last week making it look presentable, and he may or may not have considered decorating it with Ladybug and Chat Noir themed decor. (Plagg had talked him out of it at the last minute.)

Green eyes met blue as they came to a stop, hesitation and excitement lining their gazes. They stood apart from each other, hands interlocked. He could hear both of their heart rates rising again, fingers twitching against each other. They knew what was to come next, and there was no point in waiting any longer.

“On three?” he offered.

“Let’s close our eyes,” she said, hers sliding shut. “No opening until we’re both ready, okay?”

“Okay,” he said, instantly pressing his eyes shut. He could feel a warmth running through him– he was going to know who she was! After five years there would finally be no more secrets between them. A huge grin spread over his face, and he squeezed her hands reassuringly. He felt Ladybug relaxing, and she took in a deep breath.

“Spots off.”

“Claws in.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of you seemed to like the cliffhanger last chapter, I can't imagine why. xD

Marinette shivered as she felt her transformation dropping, a flash of green and pink visible even through closed eyelids. Her hands rested inside of Chat’s, which were no longer covered with familiar leather gloves. She ran her fingers across his palms, skin soft and uncalloused. The only sound around them was their breathing, which seemed to echo in the silence.

Eyes still closed she took her hands out of his, reaching up in search of his face, running her fingers across his features. She traced where a mask usually sat, touching skin she had never seen, the tips of his hair tickling her fingers. She could feel that his eyes were still closed as she ran a thumb across them, before letting her hands cup his cheeks, his hands reaching up to cover hers.

“Come on!” a frustrated voice shouted, breaking the silence. “Just open your eyes already!”

_ “Plagg!” _ Tikki hissed. “This is their moment!”

“Why do humans have to make everything dramatic–”

His voice became muffled, and Marinette could easily picture Tikki tackling him midair, paw over his mouth. Beneath her fingers she could feel Chat shaking in silent laugher, a smile appearing on his face. His hands tightened around hers, taking in a small breath.

“Are you ready, My Lady?” he asked.

“No,” she replied honestly, eyes still shut, earning a muffled protest from Plagg somewhere to her right. “But yes, let’s do this.”

“Not until you’re ready,” Chat said, sitting up a bit straighter. “We can wait here all day if we need to, but we aren’t going anywhere until you want to do this.”

“I do want to,” she said softly. “It’s just... this is going to change everything and... and...” she squeezed her eyes tighter. “I’m sorry. Please don’t think I don’t want to know, I do, I promise you I do.”

“I’m nervous too,” Chat admitted. “More than you possibly realize. But it’s a good kind of nervous, you know? I’ve been wanting this for so long, and I can barely believe it’s about to happen.”

“Will you open your eyes first?”

She could hear him hesitating. “If... if that’s what you want, but if you’re not ready–”

“Open your eyes, Chaton,” she ordered. He wanted to see her, and she wanted to see him– but what was holding her back was the small whispering doubts in the back of her mind. That if he saw who she was that somehow everything would completely change, even though she knew it wasn’t true. The years they had spent together had created a bond stronger than anything, something that could never break.

She knew the moment he opened his eyes by the way he stiffened– fingers gripping her hands just a bit tighter as he took in a sharp breath. She bit her lip, instantly shifting as she knew his gaze was on her. His hands stayed firmly on hers, which were cupping his face. He gently tugged them away, clasping them between his palms instead.

“Marinette,” he said in a hushed voice, and chills raced through her as he said her name. “Oh my kwami..._ Marinette.” _

Her heart skipped a beat, there being something different about the way he said her name. She swallowed, but was unable to read the emotion in his voice. Her mouth was dry as she spoke. “Is that... a good thing?”

“Marinette,” he said again, pulling back slightly– not to get away from her, judging how he still tightly held her hands, but as if he were trying to get a better look at her. “It’s you, I... oh wow...”

“Chat?” she asked, and despite her attempts she couldn’t keep a waver out of her voice. Her being Marinette wasn’t a bad thing, right? Tikki had said that Chat liked her civilian self, but did realizing she was Ladybug change that? What did he–?

“Don’t worry, My Lady,” he said, and she felt his thumb brush her cheek. “You are absolutely wonderful, just like I’ve always known. This though... this definitely is a surprise,” he let out a small laugh. “A welcomed one though... Marinette,” he tested her name again, and hummed. “You chose to get married on your birthday? I know we said sooner the better, but that didn’t have to mean as soon as you turned eighteen.”

He knew her birthday. Chat Noir knew her well enough to know her birthday– that proved that they knew each other personally as civilians. Her breath hitched, and despite the desperate curiosity in her she just could not bring herself to open her eyes. She heard Chat stepping closer, hand going to her waist.

“Please open your eyes, My Lady. I want you to see me.”

His request was all she needed, eyes slowly fluttering open as he finished speaking. She lifted her gaze to look him in the eyes, and she saw just what she expected: a pair of bright green eyes, blond hair, that gentle smile that never failed to make her feel warm. However just _ who _ she saw was most definitely not who she had been expecting, her mind instantly reeling at the familiar figure that stood in front of her.

“...Adrien?”

Adrien’s eyes sparkled. “Spot on, My Lady.”

It was dizzying, seeing her good friend in front of her, but hearing that special nickname with Chat’s voice– expect for it wasn’t just Chat Noir’s voice anymore, because he still sounded exactly like Adrien. Her mind struggled to piece this information together, the magical glamour that had sheltered their identities for so long now shattered. Their voices had always been the same, but it was only now her mind was realizing it, able to link the similarities of Chat and Adrien.

“Oh my gosh,” she whispered softly, just staring at him. Chat Noir... was Adrien. Her boyfriend had been in front of her this entire time, masquerading among her best friends. There was a look of hesitation in his gaze as she stared, and she closed her eyes as she tried to compose herself.

Someone she had seen before– that she had been prepared for. Someone that she was this close to though? Her entire world had just been flipped upside down. Her mind was already racing through every moment she could imagine, slowly realizing just how much sense this actually made. Adrien vanishing before Chat Noir appeared, the way he was always tired on the same day a midnight akuma attack, how he had so often been late to class despite being the perfect student.

“You have _ no _ idea how frustrating this has been!” Plagg said, having broken free from Tikki, darting in between the two of them. “First it was the stupid mutual pining, and could we say anything about it? No! In fact we had to encourage you guys to hide it because you were so often so close!”

“Plagg! Why can’t you let them have their moment!” Tikki cried, darting after him, grabbing him by the tail, trying to drag him away.

“Heh, and here I thought I had crossed you off my ‘possibly Ladybug’ list,” Adrien said, rubbing at the back of his neck. She couldn’t help but jerk slightly, realizing how familiar the action was for both Chat and Adrien. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself. “You are okay with it being me... right?”

You could hear the nervousness in his last question, and she quickly held up her hands. “What– of course I am! I’m just, well, surprised! Like you are– this entire time you were right there. Heh, we’re pretty blind, aren’t we?”

Adrien chuckled. “Here I was ditching your birthday celebration just to spend more time with you.”

Her mind flicked back to their texts from last night, and how excited Adrien had seemed about today now made a lot more sense. “I’m interested to see what you got me for my birthday now.”

His eyes widened. “No– I need to get you something else! The present I gave to Alya was for a friend– not suitable for my fiancee!”

Fiancee, there was a word they hadn’t used much, even if that technically was what they were. The realization that Adrien was Chat Noir was still settling in, but the knowledge that she was about to marry him was now entering her mind. She let out a small laugh, before playfully pushing his chest.

“Nope,” she replied, hand on her hip. “You got me that gift, and I’m going to be opening it. I’m interested to see what you chose to give me.”

“But I didn’t know it was you when I picked it out!” he whined, looking not even phased at the physical contact, which made Marinette’s heart soar. The knowledge of who she was didn’t seem to change a thing about the way he saw her, and as she looked at Adrien she found herself only seeing signs of Chat– his smile, his laugh, his expressions– it was all of the kitty she had known so well.

“Okay now all of that’s settled let’s move along,” Plagg said, clapping his paws. “Wedding time, let’s get you two married before something tries to mess this up.”

“Plagg, that’s not how this works!”

“I’m sick of waiting, Sugar Cube!”

“You know, it’s actually pretty funny,” Adrien said. “Back in collège there was a time where I thought for sure you could be Ladybug– with Kwami Buster, remember her?– after that fight I was convinced I was wrong... so what exactly happened?”

“I had all the kwamis with me,” Marinette said with a shrug. “Including Trixx.”

“An illusion,” he muttered. “Okay, that makes a lot more sense. This also explains your ‘secret mission’ with Evillustrator, I spent ages trying to figure out what you were doing.”

“I was thinking you would drop it after a week, I’m pretty sure you pestered me about that ‘mission’ for half a year!” she chuckled. “What was your excuse during Kwami Buster again? I know I thought for sure that you didn’t go my– er– our school after that fight.”

“Pretty sure I acted like I thought the teacher was from an elementary school or something,” he said with a shrug. “I don’t remember what I said exactly, to be honest.”

“Gorizilla,” she said after a moment. “I _ know _ I saw both of you then!”

Adrien grinned. “It’s amazing what you can get a fan to do for you– even posing as you when you’re being chased by a giant akumatized gorilla.”

“You put a civilian in danger?” 

“Hey– don’t you think Hawk Moth would have been suspicious if the akuma’s target just happened to vanish right before Chat Noir appeared? And that Chat Noir hadn’t show up at all during the entire fight until then? Stack that with other instances where I was targeted by an akuma– Riposte, Style Queen, Runway Runaway– that little trick with Gorzilla may have been protecting my identity for some time now.”

“True,” Marinette relented after a moment. “It even fooled me all this time, even when Alya was on her ‘I’m 90% sure Adrien is Chat Noir’ rant. Ha, I talked her out of that one and I didn’t even realize I was protecting your identity.”

She couldn’t help but flush slightly as she thought back on their days in collège, and how deeply she had fallen in love with Adrien, and how long it had taken her to move on. Move onto Chat Noir, which meant...

“Oh my gosh,” Marinette muttered, covering her face. “I never actually got over you.”

“Huh?” Adrien blinked, confused.

“My collège-crush, I had to get over him before I was able to realize my feelings for Chat Noir,” she muttered, voice muffled by her hands, and Plagg started cackling. “I literally had been rejecting you for you– then moved on from you just to be with you!”

“It was quite a conundrum,” Tikki said. “Both of you were in love with the other, but just with the opposite alter ego. It probably would have been an easier relationship if you had gotten together on the civilian side, but we’re just glad that you actually did get together in the end.”

“...The boy you were always going on about was me?”

“Yes,” Marintte grumbled.

She looked up at him as he took this in, a smile slowly spreading over his face. His green eyes sparkled in a way that she knew meant trouble, and Adrien leaned in close to her, a huge grin on his face. “You had a crush on me.”

She scowled slightly. “We’ve literally been dating for three years, that's bigger than any crush.”

“Yes– but you actually had a crush on me back when you said you’d never fall for me,” you could hear the glee in his voice.

“We’re literally getting married today! Does any of that matter now?”

“You had a crush on me~” he sang, leaning in closer with a triumphant grin, and she shoved him away.

“You’re such a dork!”

He struck a pose, running a hand through his hair. “I always told you I was irresistible without the mask. What do you know, Ladybug has always fallen for my charms– I knew it!”

“I demand a divorce.”

“You’ll have to wait until after we’re married to do that, I’m afraid,” his hand snaked out, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her flushed against him. She felt herself going red, and she had to remind herself that this was Chat as she was pressed up against. “If you still want to, that is.”

“Well, I didn’t get up early for nothing,” she replied with a shrug, and she could feel him shaking with laughter.

“You made this dress yourself, right?” Adrien asked as they pulled apart, a hand touching one of her sleeves. “It looks really nice, especially on you.”

“You look nice too,” she said softly, looking at his outfit for the first time. He was wearing a black suit with a red dress shirt under his jacket. They definitely looked out of place in the old warehouse, their kwamis darting about their heads. “Oh! I have this for you, from my parents.”

She dug into her purse, and fortunately that was where the box of pastries had ended up after she detransformed. It was still warm as she pulled it out, offering it to him. His eyes immediately lit up, snatching it right from her hands.

“Your family’s cooking is the best!” he said happily, not even hesitating to stuff the food right into his mouth. Tikki zipped towards the box as well, snatching a macaroon from the box and eating it in a single bite.

“He was too nervous to eat breakfast this morning,” Plagg said dryly. “Almost forgot to give me my cheese.”

“I’ll be sure to get you some cheese,” Marinette assured him, watching as the black kwami crinkled his nose at the sweets in front of them. “Camembert, right?”

“Adrien, if you two aren’t married in the next hour I’m leveling the city!” Plagg declared. “Enough of this mushy gushy stuff– let’s get to this stupid courthouse already!”

“Alya’s going to get a kick out of this,” Adrien chuckled, already on his third pastry. “How many times has she tried to set us up now? Tried to drag us into a group hangout then calls it a double date?”

Marinette’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh no.”

“Huh?”

“Alya,” she whispered, looking worried. “Alya... and everyone. They know you, they know me, we aren’t strangers under the mask,” she started pacing. “This was going to be hard enough to explain as it was, but now? How do we explain we’ve been in a secret relationship when we hang out so casually all the time? They’ll want to know why we kept it secret from them– they’re our best friends! They’re going to have too many questions– more than I was prepared for.”

“We can handle it.”

“Have you forgotten that this is Alya we’re dealing with?” Marinette cried. “She’s going to hate us forever! We never keep secrets from each other, expect for the superhero stuff, but that’s a given! She’s going to get a new best friend and– stop laughing!”

“Sorry, m’lady,” Adrien said, trying to force a chuckle down. “I’m not laughing at you, I swear,” he hesitated, reaching out and grabbing a hand. “I was just laughing at how I didn’t realize it was you sooner– Ladybug and Marinette both panic in the same way.”

“We’re dead,” Marinette whispered. “Death by Alya.”

He let Tikki take the rest of the box of pastries, making the kwami grin happily. She zipped away with the treats, shooting a glare at Plagg for him to follow– wanting their chosens to have a moment to themselves, to let them figure this out. The Black Cat rolled his eyes, but drifted after her. Adrien wrapped both hands around Marinette’s, trying to calm her down.

“You and me against the world,” he said firmly. “We’ll get through this together, just like we always do. Besides, as scary as Alya’s wrath is, I think we’ve faced more frightening threats,” she was staring down at the ground, and he frowned slightly. “You are comfortable with me, right? With me being Adrien?”

She nodded. “I’m just... overwhelmed.”

He brought her hand up to his lips, pressing a small kiss against her knuckles, before looking at her. He seemed slightly hesitant, as if seeing if she was comfortable with such contact, and she smiled softly. Yes, she was still wrapping her head around the fact that Adrien was her Chat, but her feelings had not shifted. She loved him just as much as before, and they were both someone she deeply trusted.

He pressed another kiss to the back of her hand, then another against her wrist, before looking at her once more. When he once again saw she was completely at ease he stepped towards her, one hand going to her waist to pull their bodies flush. It was contact they often had as heroes, but without the mask it was new. Once again he waited, before softly pressing his lips against her, this time to the top of her head.

She closed her eyes, still and relaxing in his arms as he kissed her once more. On her forehead, on her nose, then softly on her check. Her face tingled wherever his lips touch, and when one of his kisses touched the corner of her mouth she was no longer content in waiting. She went up on her toes, pressing her lips against his, letting him know that nothing had changed between them. He was the man she loved, and the name he had behind the mask didn’t matter.

“Can you save this for the honeymoon?” Plagg asked dryly. 

_ “Plagg!” _ Tikki shrieked. “Why can’t you let the kids have a moment alone?”

“We’re their kwamis,” he said with a shrug. “They forfeited the idea of ‘alone’ the moment they put on the Miraculouses,” he looked down at both of them. “So? Are we going to get you two married or not?”

“This isn’t something to rush, Plagg!”

“Sugar Cube, they're just doing the civil ceremony, I don't see how it’s a big deal–”

“You what?!” Tikki sounded personally insulted at this. “Just because they aren’t doing any other celebrations doesn't make this less important! This is their wedding, a union, a marriage! You cannot just downplay it like it’s nothing!”

Plagg looked over at the two humans, Marinette holding back a laugh as Tikki ranted on. “Just say ‘Claws out’ already, kid, please.”

“Plagg, claws out,” Adrien said, fighting against a laugh, causing Plagg to be dragged into the ring. Tikki followed after him, still ranting about how important marriage was to humans and how it shouldn’t be insulted, even as Adrien was transformed into Chat Noir, standing there awkwardly as the small red kwami rambled on to his ring. It wasn’t until Marinette transformed that silence fell across them– though she could still feel Tikki’s frustration surging through her.

“Shall we go, My Lady?” Chat Noir asked, going into an extravagant bow, and she placed her hand in his outstretched one.

Then hand in hand the two heroes exited the warehouse, leaping across rooftops and the streets. They moved quickly, not pausing for anyone that noticed them as they hurried across Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the fluff while it lasts.


	5. Chapter 5

Chat had said he would take care of everything they needed, but she hadn't realized just what that entailed. 

She had brought along what he had told her they’d need, things like her birth certificate, but the rest had been in his hands. How he had been able to get a marriage license without having her name she did not know, and when she gave him a questioning look he had only smiled.

She had decided it was either the Agreste’s name or the Agreste's money.

She knew the secretary was judging them, clearly having recognized Adrien, and she kept giving Marinette narrowed looks.

“I spoke with Mme. Jonas about a week ago,” Adrien said evenly, putting on the same expression and tone he had when dealing with the press. It was only now she recognized it was the same look Chat often wore as well when it came to fans and the media. “She said everything would be in order.”

Chat was Adrien. Adrien was Chat. 

...This would take a while to get used to.

Just how many stings did Adrien pull to pull this off? If he hadn’t had any of her information until now she couldn't imagine it had been easy. The fact they were going through all of this so smoothly was amazing, even with the secretary seeming determined to slow the process down.

“Everything seems to be in order, M. Agreste,” the woman said coolly. “I hope you understand that there is a finality to marriage.”

“I am aware,” he said, and his voice slowly became icy. “And I fail to see how that is any of your concern.”

Marinette struggled to hold back a smirk, and the woman said nothing.

“Name change,” Adrien said suddenly. “How do we do that?”

The secretary closed her eyes. “We can start the process after the ceremony. There's a form to fill out to start, and multiple steps from there. I will get what the girl needs while–”

“Actually,” Adrien said stiffly. “It will be for me.”

The woman didn’t seem to know how to react to this, going still with a blank expression on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, paused, and then without another word she rose to her feet, silently walking away to get what they needed. Adrien put his arm around Marinette’s waist, pulling her close with a smile. She leaned against his shoulder, a soft sigh escaping her. She didn’t know what exactly the secretary thought of her, but clearly it was something along the lines of a gold digger.

“So how many things are we doing out of order?”

Adrien grinned. “With a few euros in your pocket you'd be surprised at how many ’exceptions’ there are in life.”

“That’s called bribing.”

“I didn’t bribe anyone, it’s just a favor they’re doing for me. Do I look like a law breaker, Bugaboo?”

“You're ridiculous.”

“I'm  _ your _ ridiculous.”

“That doesn’t even make any sense!”

He laughed, his beautiful, heartfelt laugh that made her heart stop. It was one she heard so often with Chat, but so rarely with Adrien, and her mind was still trying to connect that they were one and the same. She felt Tikki and Plagg shifting in her bag, the two wanting to be together if they had to be out of sight, but she was glad that at least some of their friends would be here today.

“You'll probably want to go ahead without me after this,” Adrien said, his hand finding hers. “I'm going to be opening my trust fund– so just boring banking stuff. Not suitable for a princess’ birthday.”

She raised an eyebrow. “‘Princess’? I haven't heard that one in ages.”

“Well, I can't call you My Lady when others are around,” he replied. “And I'm afraid that ‘Bugaboo’ has become too well known as well.”

“I suppose you're right, Kitty, we can't go around calling each other those out of the mask,” she said, and she tapped his nose. “So from now on you're going to be... my prince.”

He gave her a pouting look. “Prince? Not your knight in leather armor?”

She smirked. “A rich pretty boy marrying young? Sounds like a prince to me.”

“I still like the idea of a knight better.”

“What's a princess without her prince?” She asked, going up on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his nose. She slowly pressed several more against his face, going down to the corner of his lips. 

Adrien had a blush spreading across his cheeks as she pulled back. “I suppose I could get used to ‘Prince’...”

She was reminded of when she had first gotten together with Chat, who had become flustered at the smallest displays of affection. For one that had always been so flirtatious, he seemed to crumble when the same was done to him. Smirking, she inched closer to him, enjoying how he went redder as she laced her arms around his neck.

“M. Agreste and Mlle. Dupain-Cheng?”

The two jumped apart, being reminded that they weren't alone– and that they were in public. Marinette was red as well as they turned to face the woman, someone who was fortunately different than the rude lady from before.

“Mme. Jonas,” Adrien said in recognition, relaxing.

She smiled at them, and instantly Marinette liked her. “So this is the young woman you’ve been talking about, it’s nice to meet you. We're ready to begin the ceremony, so would you two please follow me?”

Adrien grabbed her hand, squeezing it once. She felt his Miraculous against her skin, and she shivered as she realized there would be nothing between them again. No masks, no secrets, no suits, nothing. Just him and her, against the world.

“Ready?” He asked softly.

“Always.”

* * *

Despite a literal ring of bad luck on his finger, Adrien knew he was the luckiest man alive.

He was never sure how he had managed to actually woo Ladybug– the day she had told him that she felt the same he had thought for sure that he was dreaming, and when they had shared their first kiss (that he could remember) he thought that he had died because there was no way this wasn't heaven. How the most brave, gorgeous, and awesome girl could look at him like he was her whole world he could barely understand.

But now that he knew that the girl under that mask was  _ Marinette... _ he was just starting to realize how out of his league this woman was. Throw amazing, talented, beautiful, caring, and selfless onto that list. He had literally thought that it was impossible for him to love his Lady even more, but realizing that she had been by his side out of the mask this entire time, and knowing just how wonderful she was without it had sparked something within him.

(Ladybug had always insisted that she was simple and plain out of the mask. He hadn’t believed her– and he was proud to see that he had been right.)

He was barely even paying any attention to a word the officatant said– how could he when there was an angel in front of him? Marinette smiled up at him, and he took in every aspect of her face. Sure, he had seen Marinette plenty of times without the mask– but this was  _ Ladybug _ too. His Lady, his girlfriend, the love of his life, his other half, the most amazing person he knew, his soon to be wife–

He could almost hear Plagg telling him to shut up, even though the thoughts were all in his head. He grinned despite himself, and she smiled fondly in reply. His heart fluttered at the action, and he felt like he was thirteen again– her very presence hitting him.

Adrien  _ loved _ this girl.

His eyes flickered down to her dress, silky and pink, and clearly it had been something she had made herself. He knew how dedicated Marinette was to her craft, and this was no exception, even the tiniest details in the embroidery was visible. Adrien may have not had the artistic elements when it came to designing, but he had been around it his entire life that he recognize top quality when he saw it.

He personally thought that pink was more fitting on her than white– it closely resembled the red she always wore as Ladybug, and pink was just  _ Marinette’s  _ color. Not that he didn’t want to see her in white– one day he hoped for a special day that they could share. In a church or maybe a lush garden, and instead of witnesses that had been selected for them they could be surrounded by friends and family.

He wondered if Father would be there that day.

As if sensing his thoughts Marinette frowned slightly, before squeezing hands reassuringly. He smiled, before looking away for the first time. They were in a fairly small room, but this was where they would be united as husband and wife. His gaze swiftly returned to Marinette, still not listening to the words of the officiant.

His entire world was in front of him, after all.

When it came time to kiss Marinette he swept her up in his arms, hands buried in her hair. Neither pulled away, holding the other close. 

She was his family now.

* * *

Her wedding was nothing like she imagined.

When she was a teenager she had always imagined herself in a long white dress of her own design, perhaps married by the mayor themself. She would be surrounded by her family and friends, Alya right next to her to keep her calm, her mother smiling proudly, and her father crying tears of joy. After the civil ceremony they would go to the same chapel her parents had been married in, and she'd have a bouquet of red marigolds and white cosmos in hand, and a sparkling ring on her finger.

One thing that did remain the same from her childhood fantasies was that she was marrying Adrien Agreste.

She looked down at the promise ring on her hand, her first time wearing it when she wasn't alone. Gold and red stared up at her, telling her that it was finally done. That this was official.

Adrien had gotten himself a ring as well, a simple silver band with five small emeralds embedded across it. She knew that they were probably meant to represent the green paw pads of his active Miraculous, but it was so subtle that unless they knew who he was, no one would make the connection.

“Hey, you okay?”

Adrien's soft voice broke her train of thought, and she looked up into her  _ husband's  _ eyes. She smiled, playing with her ring, which felt foreign on her hand. His own hand wrapped around hers, stopping her fiddling, and a soft smile danced across her face.

“I want to stay with you,” she said softly as they exited the building. Adrien was currently wearing a hat he had brought, not a full proof disguise, but with it tilted down slightly it did make him less recognizable as the model that adorned posters and billboards across the city. The streets were deafening compared to the quietness they had been in moments ago, yet the only thing that seemed to exist was each other.

“I highly doubt you want to spend your birthday at a bank, dear wife of mine,” he was grinning, looking down at the booklet and papers in his hands. Forms, records, and most importantly their marriage certificate.

It was still morning, but now what Marinette would consider a reasonable time to wake up. It was strange, actually, it feeling more like it was the afternoon seeing that they had been up for a while now. They rounded a street corner, and he turned to face her, bringing her knuckles up to his lips with a tender kiss.

“As long as I’m with you I won’t care,” she replied, and he chuckled.

“Well, I’m afraid I still have to refuse your offer, Princess,” he said, smirking slightly. “Seeing as Alya has made plans to celebrate your special day, and we all know that disrupting said plans won’t end well.”

She sighed dramatically, leaning up against him. “Very true, I would prefer it if you were my husband for more than one day.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll meet up with all of you soon,” he said. “Well, hopefully, if it goes quickly. Fortunately Father has actually had me learn about business and banking so I won’t be going in blind.”

She crinkled her nose. “Sounds like fun.”

“I promise you it’s just as boring as it sounds,” he grinned, before giving her a bow that was all Chat, sweeping his hat off of his head and holding it against his chest. “Au revoir for now, my princess.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something?”

“Of course not,” he said, placing his hat back on his head as he sat up, wrapping an arm around her waist. “A kiss for a pretty lady?”

She chuckled, giving him said kiss. “I meant your cheesy friend.”

“Wanna keep him out of my hair for a few hours?”

“Ha ha,” she said, watching as Plagg phased through her purse and into his jacket pocket, taking the opportunity while they were so close. He appeared up near the collar of Adrien’s shirt, sticking his tongue out at his holder, before vanishing into the folds of his clothes. “You’d miss him, and you know it.”

“Not as much I’d miss you.”

She pressed a finger to his nose, pushing him away. “Now you’re the cheesy one. Weren’t you the one that insisting that you go alone?”

“Doesn’t mean I won’t miss you.”

“Goodbye Agreste,” she said, turning to leave.

“Dupain-Cheng, actually.”

She put a hand on her hip, turning to give him a smirk. “Not until you fill out the paperwork. And whatever else you have to do.”

She could practically sense Plagg rolling his eyes as they continued their goodbyes, each only managing to make it a couple more feet apart until one of them found something more to say. It wasn’t until people were walking between them that they gave their final ones, a quick and simple ‘bye’ compared to their previous ones, and they finally turned away from each other.

Marinette couldn’t help but glance over her shoulder one last time, and she saw a sparkling pair of green eyes wink at her, and then he was swept away into the crowds. A smile lingered on her lips, reality still having yet to settle in for her.

She was married.

Marinette dug a hand into her purse, pulling out her phone. She held it up to her ear, pressing down the street. “Okay then, where should we go? We have a while until we need to meet up with Alya, and I don’t want to go home and get ambushed by my parents.

Tikki had slinked into her long hair, hidden as she leaned against her neck. “A park would be nice– or maybe a chocolate shop!”

She chuckled. “Of course you’re thinking about sweets. Didn’t I leave some in my purse for you?”

“I ate them during the ceremony,” Tikki replied. 

This was the way they often talked in public– Marinette pretending to be on her phone, while she hid in her hair. Of course they couldn’t talk freely about superheroes and Miraculouses, but it was a lot more liberating than trying to explain why she was whispering to a purse or pocket. No one gave her a second glance, and she was free to talk to her kwami.

“Of course you did, and then Plagg smelled my purse up with his cheese?”

“Actually,” Tikki said with a giggle. “He was crying. He always cries when our holders get married.”

“Let me guess, you weren’t supposed to tell me that?” Marinette asked with a smile.

“I only promised not to tell Adrien,” she replied in a sing-song tone. “And if I recall correctly, _ you _ didn’t make any promise that you wouldn’t tell Adrien, so...”

“And here I thought you were the innocent and sweet one.”

They made their way to a park, lingering closer to the flowers and bushes so Tikki could explore while Marinette rested. She closed her eyes as she sat in the sun, head angled up towards the sky. Despite how much anxiety she had originally had about today... it had turned out nice so far. It was easy to relax, and as she traced the ring on her finger she felt no daunting fear or stress– only love.

It didn’t take long for her phone to start vibrating– Alya sending her at least a half dozen texts in a row:

** _[Hey girl, we’re downstairs in the bakery– let’s go!]_ **

** _[what do your parents mean by you’re on a date???]_ **

** _[why didn’t you tell me this??]_ **

** _[I thought that we were besties– and you didn’t tell me you had a date?!]_ **

** _[I’m probably interrupting, aren’t I? Sorry. I’m still mad that you didn’t tell me though.]_ **

** _[It doesn’t matter if you’re on a date or not right now we had plans! We have tickets to a movie we can’t return so you better finish up!]_ **

** _[unless it’s going well.]_ **

** _[you better tell me everything.]_ **

Marinette had to hold back a laugh as she texted Alya back, telling her that this morning had gone well, and what park she was currently at. As soon as they had decided on a place to meet Tikki flew back into her purse as she stood up, going in search of her friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette was practically ambushed by Alya as soon as they met up, dragging her into the taxi where Nino, Juleka, and Rose were waiting. She was greeted by a chorus of ‘happy birthday!’, but didn’t even have time to buckle up before Alya slipped into what she called ‘reporter mode’, grilling her with questions on what had taken place this morning. She had to hold back a smile at Alya’s clear frustration when she refused to give the name of her date.

All Alya was able to get out of her was that she had spent the morning with an old friend, that they had gone several places, and that it had been very romantic. The ride to the theater was full of groans from Alya as she tried to get more of a story from her, coos of congratulations from Rose, a soft smile from Juleka, and Nino attempting to comfort his frustrated girlfriend.

She did feel a little bad for not saying more, she knew how invested Alya got in events like a first date, but she didn’t want to say anything without Adrien there. They hadn’t decided how or what they were going to tell people, though they didn’t plan on keeping it a secret forever.

So far everything was going well though– the movie was enjoyable, it had been a romance she had been wanting to see ever since the first trailer, and her friends had spoiled her with plenty of treats and popcorn. She shared the candy with Tikki, who was able to safely watch with them on her shoulder, the theater being dark enough for her to stay hidden. She was also able to safely touch her ring without drawing any unwanted attention to it.

It was a strange feeling– not just being married or Adrien being Chat– but the fact that she could be with Chat whenever she wanted now. She could call him up without being transformed, they could now hang out in public without drawing a crowd, she would be able to have him in every aspect of her life (though technically he had been the whole time). As she watched the couple in the movie kiss her own lips tingled, and her fingers twitched, wanting to hold a hand that wasn’t there.

Now that every barrier had been removed from her and Chat she just wanted him with her– the mere idea brought a sense of safety, a belonging that she only felt when he was around. And even though she found herself laughing throughout the movie, and exchanging playful banter as they exited the theater, it just wasn’t the same without Adrien there. Her eyes kept scanning the crowds, watching for a glimpse of blond and a playful smirk.

Marinette felt bad for Nino, who was the only guy in their group. He hadn’t seemed particularly interested in the movie, and he didn’t bother hiding a groan when Alya announced they were going to the mall next. Most of it was spent window shopping, but when they were going from store to store the four girls were trying on everything they could. Marinette didn’t buy any clothes, though she did see a few outfits that gave her a few ideas for her own designs. For the most part she just enjoyed chattering with her friends, and refusing to let them pay for her purchases.

She bought a new purse at Tikki’s insistence (“It’s so fluffy on the inside!”), and a set of charm bracelets from a small vendor that she couldn’t resist. It was a pair Ladybug and Chat Noir themed friendship bracelets, one featuring a face of a black cat while the other had a ladybug. The Chat Noir one was already on her wrist, and as soon as she saw Adrien the Ladybug one was going on his.

After their shopping trip they parted ways with Juleka and Rose, and while Alya had planned on going to Marinette’s favorite cafe, none of them felt peckish, so Nino had suggested a trip to an arcade instead. From there she had proceeded to beat the couple in every game that didn’t involve dancing. After that the trio made their way to the cafe for a late lunch, sitting at an outdoor table as a waitress took their orders.

“Better now than at the lunch rush,” Alya said as the waitress left, leaning back in her chair.

“Speak for yourself, I’m starving,” Nino replied.

“Just save room for dessert– we’re heading to the bakery after this for cake and presents,” Alya grinned at Marinette. “We all know getting a cake from anywhere else wouldn’t be up to the birthday girl’s standards.”

“Not my fault people don’t know how to bake properly,” she said with a shrug, before grinning. Growing up in the best bakery in Paris had its perks, but everything else did pale in comparison.

“My mother makes a mean mille-feuille, and you know it.”

“I don’t get you dudes,” Nino said, shaking his head. “Food is food.”

“Food is food, but taste is taste!” Alya snapped back. “Quality is more important than edibility!”

Nino smirked slightly. “Well, seeing as this place seems to be up to your standards, you don’t mind paying, right? Because if I remember correctly someone owes me fifty euros...”

Alya let out an unintelligible grumble, but it seemed to be one of acknowledgement.

“What bet did you lose this time?” Marinette asked, not even surprised, they always placed bets on even the smallest of things– though fifty was a larger sum for them.

“Your love life,” Alya muttered. “I thought for sure I was right.”

Nino was grinning. “That’s what you get for thinking far-fetched was reasonable.”

“There was evidence there and you know it!” Alya snapped back.

“Evidence like the ‘evidence’ you had for your ‘Ladybug and Chat Noir are aliens’ theory?” A voice asked from behind them, and Marinette felt her heart skip a beat. 

“I was thirteen then, stop bringing that up, Agreste,” Alya replied, scowling at a figure behind Marinette.

She twisted in her seat, her heart starting to race as she caught sight of perfectly combed blond hair and the warmest smile. Adrien was wearing the same outfit he had this morning, suit not even wrinkled. His green eyes lit up as they shifted towards her, and an anxiety she didn’t even know she had drained away.

“Dude, you made it! That’s–” Nino began, but was unable to finish as Marinette threw herself out of her chair.

She slammed into Adrien’s chest, burying her face into his shirt as her arms wrapped around him. She took in his familiar scent, though lacking the leather of his suit, and she relaxed in his grasp as he pulled her into a hug. She felt his chin brush against the top of her head, and while he usually would have given her a kiss, he just held her.

She felt a silent purr rumbling out from his throat, and she let out a soft sigh. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Princess,” he whispered back, holding her tighter. “Do they know?”

“Not that it’s you.”

“Do you want them to know?” He asked softly, ignoring the stares their friends were giving them. 

She nodded, still practically cuddling up against him. His hands shifted from her back to her shoulders, she pushed herself onto her tiptoes, and he tilted his head down to meet her. She meant it to be a simple kiss, but the moment their lips met she couldn’t pull away. Her arms slipped around his neck, and his hands were soon buried in her hair as he held her close.

_ “I knew it!” _ Alya’s voice trumpeted as they pulled away, and they pulled their gazes away from each other to see that their friend had risen to her feet, hands slamming down on the table. She had a grin on her face, pointing at them with a finger. “I knew it– I called it, I called it! Ha! In your face, Nino!”

“D-dudes?” Was all Nino managed to say.

Adrien’s hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her against his side. “Well, it looks like the cat is out of the bag now.”

Marinette elbowed him.

“My ship is finally sailing!” Alya cheered. “Get over here you two– I want all the deets right now! Tell me exactly what went down this morning, how long this has been going on, everything!”

“I’m guessing we don’t get a choice in this?” Adrien asked, pulling Marinette’s chair out for her as they approached the table. She was flushing slightly from the kiss, and was startled that Alya hadn’t pounced on them yet. Her mind was spinning, not used to having an audience for her and Chat’s kisses.

“She was being too evasive this morning, she wouldn’t tell me anything– I knew something was up,” Alya had a wicked gleam in her eyes. “I also noticed that she wasn’t wearing a certain necklace today– a necklace she’s been wearing everyday for the last few months... one that had a ring that happens to now be on her finger.”

Nino’s eyes widened, Marinette and Adrien stiffened up slightly, instinctively reaching for each other’s hand.

“And here Nino kept saying there’s no way it was a promise ring when I pointed it out, that it was probably just a charm,” Alya was grinning. “And I was like ‘I know what a ring looks like’, and I knew it was much more than some cheap charm– something that Agreste here could afford. Also there was just the fact that there was  _ always  _ several times a week that Marinette couldn’t hang out... which always happened to be the same nights Nino said that Adrien couldn’t hang out either.”

She paused for a moment, as if waiting for them to deny it, and she smirked smugly as she continued.

“Now Adrien being unable to hang out is nothing new, with daddy dear saying no to everything– including to the idea of Sunshine here dating someone,” she sat up a bit straighter. “And on the days where I decided to take the extra step to ask Nathalie if Adrien had some free time in his schedule she said he did, even though he told Nino the opposite– meaning he had plans in his free time the exact same days Marinette did. And since you were always hush-hush on just what those plans were clearly it was something secret... perhaps secretly dating so a certain Gabriel Agreste wouldn’t find out? Hmm?”

She then turned towards Nino, crossing her arms.

“And what did you say to that? That it was too far-fetched? That there was no way they’re dating?”

“I didn’t say it was impossible,” Nino began. “Just unlikely–”

“‘I bet you fifty euros that they’re not dating’,” Alya parroted in an impression of Nino’s voice. “‘There’s no way they’re together, babe, we would have known’!”

“Don’t act like I was being unreasonable, the chances of it were–”

“Guess who’s paying for lunch now, Lahiffe– I was right!” Alya cheered. “I win the bet–  _ you _ owe _ me!” _

Adrien leaned over towards Marinette, speaking in a whisper. “Did Alya really figure out we were secretly dating each other when even  _ we _ didn’t know?”

Marinette just shook her head in disbelief. “She’s too observant for her own good.”

“Let me see the ring,” Alya said, turning back towards them in excitement. “I’ve only seen glimpses of it– you always clammed up whenever I asked about the necklace.”

Marinette held out her left hand, allowing Alya to look over the golden ring, giving what seemed to be a scoff of approval as she looked at the gleaming ruby. She shoved her hand away, shaking her head.

“Rich boys,” she muttered, before smiling at Adrien. “You have good taste, Agreste, you better take good care of her. She’s my bestie, and you hurt her you get to deal with me– got it?”

“Don’t worry, I plan to,” Adrien said, giving Marinette a fond smile. “The last thing I want to do is cross Alya, after all.”

Nino let out a snort of a laugh, Marinette rolled her eyes, while Alya crossed her arms. “I’m serious, Agreste!”

“Hi Serious, I’m Adrien.”

Their waitress came by with their food at this point, probably saving Adrien from having both girls turn on him. Adrien placed an order for himself, apologizing to the waitress, but she just brushed it off with a smile, scribbling down his order on a notepad before going back inside.

“So,” Alya said with a mouthful of food “Just how long exactly has your little dating scheme been going on? According to my notes both of you have been acting off for quite some time now– changing topics at any mentions of being set up with someone, avoiding commenting on others attractiveness, the overlaps in the ‘busyness’ of your schedules... From what I can gather, I believe you two have been together for a year.”

Nino snorted. “No way they’d stay quiet for that long. Three, four months– maximum.”

Adrien and Marinette looked at each other with a knowing smile. They didn’t need to say a word, just holding each other’s gazes before they knew how they both wanted to respond. Marinette leaned up against them, while Adrien spoke in a nonchalant tone.

“We had our third anniversary last Christmas.”

Nino choked on his drink, while Alya stared at them in shock. Marinette took a sip of her water, as if this wasn’t something to be surprised at, and Adrien wrapped his arm around her shoulders. He stole a bite of food from off of her plate, the two of them waiting for their friends to say something.

As the silence dragged on Marinette grew worried, glancing at Alya. “You’re not mad that we didn’t tell you, right?”

She bit her lip. “I... I would be lying if I said I was fine that you didn’t tell me,” she finally said after a moment. “I mean  _ three years... _ but I understand why you didn’t, but still– we’re best friends! Did you trust us? We wouldn’t have told anyone.”

“It wasn’t like we wanted it to be a secret,” Adrien said, his hand squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. “But when we first got together we decided it would be best if we didn’t tell anyone– a secret best kept is a secret not told,” his face twisted slightly. “You guys know my father... he literally has my dating and marriage life all planned out, me being with Marinette wasn’t something he could know. We kept quiet about it, and I don’t think we meant it to be a secret for this long, it just ended up that way.”

Marinette wondered if Chat had planned on using his dad as an excuse for the secret dating from the start.

There was something nagging her in the back of her mind as she thought about this, a realization that just couldn’t fully form. Something that felt important, yet her mind drew a blank. Her focus was currently on her friends and the story, and she was still taking in the fact that Alya wasn’t only accepting the secret dating, but had predicted it as well. It made things easier for now, but she wasn’t sure how the marriage part would be taken. But if there was anyone she wanted to tell first it was going to be her parents, so for now she was content with enjoying the peace.

The waitress came by with Adrien’s food at this point, which was just a simple salad. She frowned at it as he began eating it– it wasn’t an uncommon meal choice for Adrien, but now it did not settle well with her knowing that they danced across rooftops and battled against akumas– did his meal plans account for that?

“You need to eat more than that,” Marinette said.

He gave her a smile. “I’m afraid I have a diet to follow.”

“You didn’t eat breakfast this morning,” she countered. “And besides, if I have anything to say about it you’re not going to be on a diet like that for much longer.”

“True that I didn’t have breakfast, but a pretty lady did bring me a whole box of pastries for me to eat instead,” he replied with a small grin. “So I think I’m good.”

Marinette’s reply was to scrape half of her own meal onto his plate. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, and he moved to but it back, but she crossed her arms. “Eat it all or no kisses for the rest of the day.”

“Princess! You wouldn’t!”

“Try me!”

“What monsters have we released onto the world Nino?” Alya asked as she and her boyfriend watched them. “They’re one of those lovey-dovey couples, and now that we know the truth they aren’t even going to try to hide it.”

“Last Valentine’s Day!” Adrien and Marinette snapped at them together, causing their friends to blush slightly at the reminder at how ‘lovey-dovey’ they were themselves.

“Wh-whatever,” Alya muttered, crossing her arms. “Just eat the food Agreste, there’s no winning with it when it comes to Marinette.”

“I don’t know, I can be very purr-suasive,” Adrien said with a grin.

“You can also be tied to the top of the Eiffel Tower,” Marinette said, pointing at his plate with her fork. “Now eat, and remember that whatever diet you’ve had is going out the window as of today. Dupain-Chengs need to know how to eat.”

Adrien smiled. “I have no complaints with that.”

“Also I have a gift for you,” Marinette said as she reached into the purse, pulling out the Ladybug charm bracelet she had bought, and her voice softened. “It goes with mine, see?”

“I thought you were supposed to be the one getting gifts today, not giving them,” His smile turned into a grin as he saw her Chat Noir bracelet, and he happily slipped on his. “You know,” he said, leaning towards her. “I still have that lucky charm bracelet you gave to me in collège. I knew it was really lucky, and now I know why.”

“Is your ship everything you dreamed it would be?” Nino asked.

“Yep, they’re perfect,” Alya firmly, beaming happily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien meets his in-laws. Too bad they don't know he's their son-in-law.

Adrien stared up at Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie, feeling intimidated by the place for the first time in a long time. Usually the bakery was like a second home for Marinette’s friends, her parents nothing but friendly and always offering treats and smiles– but he also had other memories of this place. Like memories of giant thorns and vines, alongside a wolf-like akuma.

He _ really _ hoped that wouldn’t be happening again.

“Scared of your in-laws?” A voice whispered in his ear, and he jumped. He could feel Plagg slithering between the collar of his shirt and his neck– safely out of sight so he could talk to Adrien– but his chosen couldn’t say a word back without looking strange. “Nothing to be nervous about, it’s not like the man is overprotective of his daughter... or that you swept her up the moment she turned eighteen...”

“Not helping,” Adrien muttered out of the corner of his mouth, and Plagg began silently laughing. He felt a hand slip into his, and his eyes shifted to see Marinette by his side, smiling up at him.

“Don’t worry,” she said. “They want to meet you, they’re excited.”

“I think they’re excited to meet your boyfriend,” he said, a smirk twitching at the corner of his mouth. “I’m afraid I don’t fit that bill anymore.”

“Come on slowpokes!” Alya called, pulling Nino past them. “We won’t get any cake if we just sit out here!”

Marinette tugged him forward, a gleam in her eyes, and Adrien felt himself relaxing. She had been nervous this morning, but with the reception Alya and Nino had given to their relationship she had brightened up considerably more. He squared his shoulders as he was dragged into the bakery– because things would go wrong if that’s all he focused on. Today was a new start for him, and he was going to make most of it.

“Papa, Mom, we’re back!” Marinette called as they all walked into the bakery, the smell of bread and sugar washing over them. Adrien let out a content sigh, and he felt Plagg bury himself deeper into his pocket.

“There’s the birthday girl,” Tom said, sticking his head out of the kitchen. He was covered in flour, and had a huge grin on his face. His eyes scanned them, and immediately locked in on Adrien’s hand wrapped in Marinette’s. Adrien paled slightly as he made eye contact with the large man, but the grin on his face only grew. “It looks like she brought home her date as well, Sabine. Also, you owe me twenty euros.”

“How many bets did people have placed on me?” Marinette asked with a huff.

“I knew you hadn’t gotten over him,” Tom replied with a smirk, causing his daughter to glare at him.

A few moments later Tom and Sabine were out of the kitchen, both of them beaming at Marinette and her friends, a twenty euro note not-so-subtly being passed between them. A chorus of ‘hello’ and ‘happy birthday’ were passed between them as they were led from the bakery into the main living area. Adrien took his shoes off alongside everyone else, painfully aware that her parents were watching his every move.

His clothes were fine, right? It wasn’t too fancy, was it? It was what he had worn to the wedding, and it had been appropriate for the marriage, but what about now? Marinette was still wearing her dress, but it didn’t matter what Marinette wore, she would look amazing in any situation. Was his hair okay? Appearances were important, especially for first impressions. Was he messing this up? What about–

“So you’re the one that took Marinette out this morning, hmm?” Tom asked, crossing his arms as he looked down at him.

“Um, yes sir,” Adrien replied quickly.

“Papa,” Marinette said.

“And how do you feel about my daughter?”

“I love her, sir,” he said this without hesitation, which seemed to surprise both Tom and Sabine. They were under the impression this was a first date, after all. “I have for a long time, and I’m glad that we have been able to make things official.”

_ More official than you realize. _ He thought, but he kept a calm and happy smile on his face.

“More like making things public,” Alya scoffed.

“We’re not public yet,” Marinette said quickly. “And we’d like to keep it that way,” she took in a deep breath, and turned to face her parents. “Papa, Mom, I know you probably thought this was me and Adrien’s first date, but it wasn’t. We’ve been seeing each other for... a while now.”

She shot a quick glance at Alya, telling her to stay quiet.

She took in a deep breath, her words becoming rushed. “And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, but things were just really complicated between us and with the situations we were in we decided it would be best to keep quiet about it and it went on longer than we planned so–”

He grabbed Marinette’s hand, giving it a squeeze. He wasn’t sure what the expression was on her parents’ faces, so he stepped in. “My father doesn’t want me dating anyone. And I’m sure you know what he’s like... and I didn’t want to drag Marinette into the spotlight just because we’re together.”

Tom frowned. “And what changed that?”

“I was financially dependent on my father up until today, so I had to either do what he said or go behind his back otherwise. Now I have a bit more freedom, and I intend to go my own way,” he smiled at Marinette. “Including with my relationships.”

“His old man is insane, dude,” Nino added. “Didn’t he have a whole dating scheme set up for you?”

“Single until I’m twenty– because apparently that’s better for sales,” Adrien replied, eyes flickering towards the Dupain-Cheng’s, who didn’t seem upset about the secret relationship. In fact, they were only looking at him in concern as he spoke. “Then I could start dating because it wouldn’t look good for the brand if it looked like I _ couldn’t _ find a date.”

“You won’t have to worry about that again,” Marinette said, going up on her tiptoes and pressing a kiss against his lips. Alya grinned, snapping a photo of them, while Tom and Sabine looked at them fondly.

“Well son, welcome to the family then,” Tom said with a grin, clapping him on the back. Adrien flushed slightly, wondering how to break the news of how literal that was.

But that was for Marinette to decide when to tell them, so he simply smiled as they all made their way to the dining room where Marinette’s birthday cake was waiting. They hadn’t done anything simple for their daughter– a multi-tiered cake resting in the center of the table, covered with layers of frosting and intricate fondant flowers. Cake wasn’t the only option on the table either– macaroons, pies, eclairs, cookies– a feast of dessert laid out in front of them.

Marinette groaned. “I told you guys not to go all out this year.”

“It’s your eighteenth,” Sabine insisted.

He sat next to Marinette, happily loading up his plate with the sugary sweetness in front of him. He had never been starved, but still he had a diet to follow. Treats were available, but highly limited, so to dig in without a thought was something he was taking full advantage of.

“Pretty cake, Princess,” Adrien said with a grin as it was sliced– revealing the inside to be colored neon green with blacks flecks, not what one would expect from the flowery decor on the outside.

“I’m sure you already know, but she’s a huge Chat Noir fanatic,” Sabine said. “Even called him cute a few times if I remember correctly.”

“Should I be worried?” Adrien asked with a raised eyebrow, grinning.

She shrugged. “Chat Noir is hot– what else can I say?”

“Personally I think Ladybug has the looks between the two of them.”

“Ladybug is so overrated,” Marinette said, causing Alya to glare at her. This caused a smirk to tug on her lips. “Rena Rouge is pretty cute too though.”

“Multimouse was adorable, I’ve always wondered why she never made a comeback.”

“I think she quite obviously had her reasons.”

“Enough bickering you two,” Sabine said. “I believe we came here for cake and presents after all. So when we’re all finished up in here we can head into the main room.”

“Purrfect,” Adrien said with a grin.

Marinette narrowed her eyes at him. “You better have not gotten me a second present, I told you not to.”

“Too late.”

“Adrien!”

He grinned, taking another bite of cake. His eyes flickered towards Tom, who gave him a thumbs up of approval. His spirits lightened at this– because maybe, just maybe– this would be able to go smoothly.

* * *

Marinette glared at Adrien as he carefully set another present on the top of the one Alya had already brought from him. Even though their identities had only been revealed this morning it was so clearly Chat in front of her– a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his face. He was enjoying her frustration, and she couldn’t even hide it because he could read her so well. It didn’t matter how composed she looked, he easily spotted the twitch of her eye and the way her lips subtly pressed together, and would then give her the biggest grin.

Despite her new husband silently taunting her, Marinette was enjoying the gifts she was getting so far. Alya had gotten her a set of expensive colored pencils she had been wanting for ages, alongside several sketchbooks of various sizes– including one that would perfectly fit in her purse, and finally an assortment of colored threads. Nino had gotten her the expansion for the most recent Ultimate Mega Strike game, alongside a huge bag of her (Tikki’s, actually) favorite candy.

Jagged Stone had sent her a prerelease of his newest album, which Nino and Adrien had seemed more excited about than herself. Soon Jagged’s new songs were playing in the background as she continued opening her presents, currently picking up the one Adrien had gotten for her before he had known she was Ladybug.

“Let’s see what my Prince got me,” Marinette said as she ripped at the paper. He glowered at her, since he had chosen this out before the reveal. “I’m sure you put so much thought into it.”

“I _ did,” _ he said with a huff. “But that’s not your real gift, for the record.”

“Uh-huh,” she replied, tearing open the present. She had already guessed that it was a bolt of fabric by the shape, but her eyes widened when she found a whole bolt of a glossy light pink cloth. She stared at the silk, before looking at the label, and even though the price tag had been removed she knew that it hadn’t been cheap. “Adrien!”

“What?”

“How much did you spend on this?!”

“No comment,” he replied.

“This is too expensive!”

He beamed. “I’m glad you like it,” he picked up his second gift, which was in a bright green bag, placing it into her lap. “Here you go, Princess. Don’t worry, this wasn’t nearly as much– and it’s your real birthday gift.”

She eyed him as she ripped out the tissue paper, not sure of what she was going to find inside. Knowing how impulsive her kitty was, she half expected to find it full of jewelry or something else that would be way over the top– but she found herself quickly relaxing when a mass of black and green stared back at her. She first pulled out a Chat Noir themed water bottle (not a cheap one, of course), followed by a package of hero-themed bandanas. There was a Chat Noir drawstring backpack, a hoodie, three posters, a t-shirt, and an adorable black cat plush.

“I’m naming him Chaton,” Marinette declared, immediately clutching the toy cat to her chest.

“As if Marinette needed more Chat Noir merchandise,” Alya chuckled as Marinette happily slipped on the hoodie, which was a size too big, meaning she could happily burrow into it.

“Have you seen your Ladybug collection?” Nino asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Says the one with everything Rena Rouge.”

It was the first time they could truly do their tradition on one of their actual birthdays– and Marinette was already planning what Ladybug things she would get for him on his next birthday. Everything here was going up into her Chat Noir shrine as soon as she went upstairs– which she still needed to show Chat.

“I want a picture,” Tom said, holding up his phone. “Get over there by her, Adrien.”

Adrien slipped into the seat next to Marinette, throwing his arm around her and pulling her in close. Both of them grinned up at the camera, ‘Chaton’ nestled between them.

“Perfect!” Tom declared.

“Purr-fect, you mean,” Adrien corrected, and there was a gleam in the baker’s eyes.

“You are absolutely correct, what a terri-purr mistake on my part, absolutely claw-ful.”

“We meow-st fix this right away, not waste any paw-portunity.”

“Nope,” Marinette said. “Don’t you dare start this up you two.”

“Did you mean _ doughn’t _ you dare?” Adrien said, Chat’s smirk climbing up onto his face as he leaned in close to her. “I think you just _ knead _ to embrace the wonderful world of puns.”

Tom was grinning. “He’s definitely a keeper, Mari. Don’t you let him slip out of your claws.”

“Queen Bee is my new favorite hero,” she declared, finger pressed against Adrien’s nose as she playfully pushed him away.

“That would _ bee _ claw-ful. Paw-lease don’t do this to me, _ honey.” _

Marinette simply glared at him, struggling against a smile. Adrien immediately took notice of this though, flashing her a grin, and she turned away defiantly. Alya was snapping pictures of the two of them, while Nino was just shaking his head at all the puns. Tom was looking out at the two of them proudly, while Sabine frowned slightly.

“What’s that on your finger, dear?” She asked, nodding towards the golden ring.

Marinette did her best not to stiffen up, merely smiling as she held it up, showing off the ruby on it. “It’s a promise ring Adrien got me a few months ago.”

Sabine took her hand, looking over it fondly. “It’s absolutely beautiful,” she looked up at her with a frown though. “But a few months ago? How long have you two exactly been dating?”

Marinette wasn’t able to hide her uncertainty as easily this time. She glanced towards Adrien, whose playful demeanor had softened. He didn’t say anything, because what she decided to tell her parents was her choice. She swallowed, looking back towards her mother with a smile.

“Just over three years now,” she said as smoothly as possible, but that didn’t stop her mom from tensing and Tom from frowning.

“Years?” He echoed.

“We didn’t want to keep it hidden from you– or anyone for that matter,” Adrien said quickly. “But with how my father is we didn’t want to risk him catching word of anything. If no one knew it was better, and we’re sorry it was a secret for so long.”

“I see,” Sabine simply said, and Marinette wasn’t sure of what to make of it. She didn’t sound upset, but clearly she wasn’t happy about having been left in the dark either. She studied Adrien for a moment, who looked away guiltily. She squeezed his hand– their excuse was just an excuse, this wasn’t his fault.

“How is your pops even going to react to all this?” Nino asked with a frown.

Adrien let out a laugh, edged with bitterness. “I’m prepared for the worst. He had my life planned out, and he doesn’t like anything that disrupts his plans.”

“Surely he won’t hold this against you?” Tom asked. “Even if he is upset it couldn’t be forever– especially if he sees you’re happy.” 

“He holds grudges,” Nino snorted. “Forever.”

“Gabriel doesn’t care about his happiness,” Alya added, while Marinette felt a twist in her stomach. Something just didn’t feel right, and it was crawling under her skin.

“Father will have plenty to say to me, that’s for sure,” Adrien said, fidgeting with his Ladybug charm. “It won’t be pretty when I tell him, but I’m sure I will be fine. I know a few brands that would probably be more than willing to pick me up as a model.”

“He wouldn’t fire you just for dating, would he?” Sabine asked, looking worried.

A wry smile tugged at his lips. “I... I’m hoping it won’t come to that, but I would be lying if I said it wasn’t a possibility. I would like to keep working for him, at least until I can find another job I enjoy more. First things first though, which is actually talking to him.”

“I’ll be there with you,” Marinette said.

His eyes widened. “Oh no you won’t.”

“I am not having you go alone!”

“How about we worry about this later, it’s your birthday,” he said swiftly– because he knew that she wouldn’t take no for an answer. “We should be focusing on celebrating, not my father.”

She scowled at him as he tried to change the topic, because there was no way she was going to let him face Gabriel on his own. She knew what the man was like, and what Chat had gone through, and if he honestly thought that she was going to sit back and let him go on his own, then he had another thing coming.

_ Chat’s father. _

Marinette found herself freezing up as the thought passed through her mind, the realization striking her with horrible clarity. The words around her died down into an unintelligible garble as she took in a sharp breath, mind bridging the pieces she had yet to link together.

Gabriel was Adrien’s father. Adrien was Chat.

Gabriel was _ Chat’s _ father.

“Oh kwamis,” she whispered shakily under her breath, hand rising to cover her mouth. Adrien’s worried gaze found hers, his arm tightly around her, and she felt sick.

The memories had always been raw in her mind, watching her Chaton break down before a patrol, telling her how everything he always did was never enough for his father. Off handed comments about things that he had thought were natural, but had only set off alarms in her head. Her begging him to tell him who he was just so she could do something– and Chat’s refusal. The horrible moments when he showed up on patrol with a bruise across his face, and how he would proudly tell her how he hid it with makeup, his friends not even noticing a thing.

Friends she had so bitterly thought of, wondering how they hadn't noticed, wondering why they wouldn’t do something– anything.

_ She _ was that friend. _ She _ was the one who hadn’t noticed. _ She _ was the one that had blindly stood by to Adrien’s abuse.

_ She hadn’t done anything. _

“Marinette?” She barely took in his words, blinking as he grabbed her shoulders. “Mari? Mari!”

“Your father,” she whispered, realizing there were tears falling down her face. “He’s– he’s been– this entire time–”

Green eyes softened, and his voice became gentle. “Mari, it’s okay.”

“No it isn’t!” She shouted, shoulders hunching. “He’s– he’s– I haven't done anything!”

“You didn’t know.”

She found herself wrapped in his embrace, struggling for air as she tried to control her tears. The guilt was heavy, bearing down on her, but there was spark forming within her as well– the rage burning and bitter. 

“I’m going to kill him,” she growled.

“No, you’re not,” Adrien said.

“You don’t think I would? Because I wouldn’t hesitate.”

“I know you could, and I know you would, which is exactly why I’m telling you no.”

Nino raised his hand. “If we’re going after Gabriel count me in.”

“Why is this even a discussion?” Adrien asked, holding her closer.

“Mari,” Alya stepped forward, looking between the two of them in worry.

“It’s okay,” Adrien said, still holding her.

“It’s not okay,” Marinette hissed.

“I’m fine now,” he took a step back, looking at her with such a fondness that she felt some of her anger retreat at sight. “He has no say in my life now– we’ve made sure of that.”

Oh, she would make sure of it, especially if that man reared his hideous head again.

Tom was frowning. “Adrien, what kind of reaction should we be expecting from your father?”

His arms tightened around her. “You don’t need to worry, sir, I’ll be fine.”

“...If you need a place to stay away from your house,” Tom said after a moment. “We do have a guest bedroom you can stay in.”

Adrien smiled. “Thank you, sir.”

Sabine looked even more worried. “Adrien... you said earlier that you were financially dependent on him, didn’t you? Will you have enough to support yourself now if he does... react poorly?”

“I’ve been saving up my paychecks ever since I turned eighteen,” Adrien replied. “Everything from before then was put into my trust fund, which I have access to now. It’s more than enough, but hopefully I can get a job and keep that as savings,” he smiled. “Thank you for the concern though, Mme Cheng.”

She smiled. “Sabine is just fine, dear.”

Everyone seemed to relax slightly at this, but Nino found himself frowning. “You got access to your trust fund?”

“That’s what held me up today.”

“How, dude? You told me you had to get married before you could access it!” Nino exclaimed, and immediately she and Adrien tensed. Silence fell across the room for a moment, everyone taking in these words, when Nino’s eyes widened. “Wait... n-no way. Dude, don’t tell me you– that you actually–”

Adrien swiftly grabbed Marinette’s hand, both of their eyes darting away as everyone’s gazes slipped towards them. Her parents’ stare was definitely the heaviest, which she could feel even without making eye contact. She felt Tikki pressing up against her through her purse, silently encouraging her as she often did, though her stomach just churned.

This wasn’t how they planned on telling everyone.

Sabine was the one to break the silence. “Marinette, last night, when you said...”

She closed her eyes, swallowing. She had no reason to be afraid, she had faced much worse than this. Akumas that had rampaged across her city, threats that had been made on her life, she had seen things she’d rather not remember– announcing something so important to her should be nothing.

“When I said I was eloping, I wasn’t joking,” she replied, looking up to meet her parents’ gazes. “Adrien and I were married this morning.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Adrien and I were married this morning.”

“You were _ what?” _ Alya was the first to speak, sheer surprise in her voice– there was no room for any other emotion. Nino leaned back in his seat, blinking at the two of them, as if trying to comprehend this news. Silence lingered for a moment after this, and Marinette squeezed Adrien’s hand, both offering reassurance and searching it.

“M-marriage?” Tom stuttered out. “You– you went and got– you are too young for such a thing!”

“I’m eighteen.”

“That doesn’t mean you’re mature enough!” Tom shouted, and next to her Adrien flinched. She shifted to move closer to him, but it was Adrien that brought her into a sheltered embrace. “That’s– Your– Marriage is not something you rush into–”

“We’ve been planning this for months,” Marinette stood up, cutting him off, hand still in Adrien’s. “Trust me, Papa, I did not rush into this. We went over other possibilities, and we felt that this was the best– the only– option for us.”

“‘Only’?” His voice was a snarl, but his face only read panic. “How was this your ‘only’ option, you’re– you’re not–”

Adrien swiftly stood up next to her. “Sir, this was my idea, if there’s anyone to be upset at it’s me.”

“Don’t you dare,” Marinette growled at him, hand tightening around his. “We decided on this together, don’t single yourself out.”

“But you didn’t want to at first–”

“I’ve always planned on marrying you, I just didn’t expect us to be this young,” she was surprised as her voice rose. “This is what I–_ we– _felt was best! You are the best thing in my life, this morning was the best day of my life– and I would do it a million times over again!”

Her frustration instantly melted away at the soft look Adrien was giving her, and for a moment all seemed right once more. Things were going to be okay, because they were going to go through this together, as always.

“Marinette,” Sabine’s voice was soft, nothing like the shouts from moments ago, drawing her attention back towards her parents. “Marriage is something special, and something you most certainly should’ve talked to us about first. I... I’m not sure why you decided to go about it this way, there were other solutions you two could have gone about when it came to his father, instead of something so impulsive–”

“It wasn’t impulsive, and this wasn’t just about his father!” Marinette snarled back, not meaning to snap, but her emotions were once again rising. The fact that they were treating the idea of her and her kitty as something wrong set off alarms in her head, instinctively going on the defensive to protect her partner.

She had known that this was coming, that a marriage in this manner wouldn’t be welcomed with open arms– but she just hadn’t been ready for it to be now. She had just wanted to enjoy her birthday, not be lectured nor her decision belittled. The marriage was something she had wanted to address later, when they were used to the idea of her and Adrien being together– when _ she _ was used to it. When they knew how to approach the others, approach Adrien’s father– when she knew how to break the news!

Adrien’s hand slipped out of hers, an arm wrapping around her shoulder instead. “I can promise you– sir, ma’am– this was far from something impulsive.”

“She’s a child!” Tom snarled, and Marinette flinched at her father’s tone– as it wasn’t easy to snap him out of his happy demeanor. “You’re both children! I don’t care what the law says– you’re at the age where you should be exploring relationships, learning to navigate them– not making a commitment you are not ready for!”

Marinette gritted her teeth. “You know nothing about our relationship.”

“And there’s the other problem,” Tom’s shouts were not getting any quieter, jabbing an accusing finger at them. “A couple of secrets is one thing– but closing off every aspect of your relationship from us? If that’s the kind of decisions you’re making, without even consulting–”

She cut him off. “I am an adult.”

“You haven’t even been one for a day!”

“Enough,” Sabine said, her voice cutting through the shouting. “What’s done is done, Thomas, and arguing will get us nowhere,” her gaze turned towards the two of them, expression unreadable. “However, I must agree with your father on this. I’m very disappointed in how you chose to handle this.”

The silence in the room was not calm– the tension churning between them, ready to snap back into the chaotic shouts. Anything Alya or Nino might have had to say remained unvoiced, their friends lingering off to the side, not sure of what to do. The expressions on their faces were uncertain, clearly wanting to do something, but this was not their place to do so, and she was grateful for their silence.

“Handle what, exactly?” Marinette asked her mother softly. “Because I know what you’re thinking, and I can tell you right now that it’s wrong. Adrien’s father was one concern we had, just a mere fraction of why we decided to do this, but there were more pressing ones that lead us to this... decision. One that we would have made in a few years anyways.”

“You don’t know that.”

Marinette let out a laugh, full of bitterness. A sharp feeling entered her heart, but she merely gritted her teeth. They wouldn’t understand, and she had known that, but even if they weren’t accepting of this she knew that they had no say in the matter. As her mother had said, what’s done was done, and she felt no regret for having kept it a secret.

“Mom, Dad, I love you– but honestly you don’t know a thing, especially about me. Adrien was always going to play a role in my life, and the fact that at one point I thought it would be less than marriage was naive of me. Nothing you have to say will change the fact, so there’s honestly no point in discussing it. You can either accept it, or me and Adrien will just move on without you.”

“Mari,” Adrien whispered at this, while Tom pulled back as if he had been physically hit.

Even her words had surprised her, and someone took in a sharp breath– yet she stood by what she had said. She turned towards Adrien, gaze unrelenting. “You’re my priority, and nothing will change that.”

“Your family is important.”

“You’re my family.” He was more than that– her partner, her other half, her everything.

She let her gaze shift back towards her parents, and a twinge of guilt tugged at her heart when she saw their expressions. Perhaps her words had been unnecessary, because even if they were true she knew her parents would always be a part of her life, even if they didn’t agree with her discussions they would still stand by her. Her father looked hurt, and the words Sabine had been about to say seemed to be drowned out by what she had said.

The only thing she heard was her heart hammering, and Adrien pulling her in close. She melted into his embrace, her back against his chest– for he was the only source of safety she had felt in a long time, because who else could protect her? With the danger they faced every day she had long learned that Chat Noir was the only one she could turn to. Home had long stopped being a shelter for her, because the only place she would find it was in his arms.

Her eyes flickered towards the doorway as they caught sight of some movement, Alya and Nino. They looked at her for a moment, and Alya gave her the smallest of nods. This conversation wasn’t one they were meant to be a part of, and even though she didn’t want them gone she was glad that they were leaving. As they left she turned back to her parents, who were still digesting her words.

“Mari,” her father finally said, his voice soft. “We will always support you, no matter what, but you have to understand that we don’t agree with this. We’re just afraid it will be something you might regret down the road.”

“And if it isn’t?”

“Then we will be happy for you, because that will be a wonderful thing,” Sabine said, taking a step towards her. “We’re only worried about where this will take you. Marriage is not something to take lightly, it is a commitment like no other.”

“Mme Cheng,” Adrien spoke up hesitantly. “If I may, I just want to say that I promise that I love your daughter with everything I have. She is the most important thing in my life, and we will take care of each other. We know that marriage is not something little.”

She smiled sadly at him. “I know that you might know that, but can you truly understand that?”

Marinette felt Adrien hold her tighter at the question, and they didn’t reply. They knew where her parents were coming from, and just as much as they needed to accept this they would need to accept how her family saw this. They didn’t know the life they lead, nor the bond they held. There had always been a love between them, even before it had been romantic, and the trust they had formed was something that couldn’t be compared. They were each other’s half in every sense– connected by heart, trust, and magic.

All her parents saw though were two children, but they had not been kids for a long time now.

“We do,” Adrien replied. “I’m afraid the ones that don’t understand are you guys.”

Tom narrowed his eyes at Adrien, and Sabine laid a hand on his shoulder. Marinette shivered as she realized her mother was crying, and she carefully pulled herself out of Adrien’s embrace, making her way over to Sabine and pulling her into a hug. 

“I’m sorry, Mom,” she whispered. “I didn’t mean those things I said to you. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Sabine said, returning the embrace, and moments later Tom’s large arms enveloped both of them. “I just wish you would have talked to us about this beforehand. We would have listened.”

“You wouldn’t have approved,” Marinette said, closing her eyes as she felt tears stinging them. “I’m sorry it had to be this way.”

“We would’ve helped Adrien,” Tom said. “We still will, I–”

Marinette shook her head. “There was more reasons, Papa, nothing would’ve changed.”

“You’re too young,” Tom insisted, and she just sighed as her parents held her. She hated the secrets, and she hated that there would always be secrets. 

At the very least there would be no more secrets between her and Adrien.

“What kind of reasons?” Sabine asked, and there was no hiding the worry in her voice.

Marinette just shook her head again, and she felt the crushing embrace loosen slightly. She did the same, pulling back. She looked at her parents, and while the frustration from before was gone, she knew this wasn’t something that could just be brushed off. She wasn’t sure how things would go forward from here, but as long as it was forward it would be okay.

“You wouldn’t understand.”

“Not if you don’t tell us,” Tom said, grabbing her hand. “You are okay, right?”

“Of course, Papa,” she wiped a few more tears that were forming. “Today’s just been overwhelming for me.”

Topics weren’t dropped easily though, and she could see the thoughts turning in their heads, trying to make sense of actions she could not explain. She removed herself from their grasp, returning to Adrien’s, where everything felt right. She leaned up against him, the faint scent of Chat brushing by her nose. She let out a shuddering breath, far from relaxed, but her racing heart was starting to slow.

She would be fine. They’d be fine.

“Marinette,” Tom said slowly, whose eyes were slightly wide. “Are you... pregnant?”

“Wha-what?” she yelped at this question, both her and Adrien jumping “N-no! Why would you think that? We’re not– we haven’t even–”

“Well, when you said other reasons–”

“I would have told you if I was pregnant!”

“Well apparently you haven’t been telling us anything–”

“Tom!”

“Am I wrong?”

“How you’re handling this is!”

“Marinette,” Adrien asked softly, arms pulling her in close as her parents’ focus turned towards each other. “Are you okay?”

“Yes. No,” she muttered back, before shaking her head. “I’m... overwhelmed.”

“I know. I’m here, okay?”

“I know,” she muttered back, leaning up against him.

Pregnant... if only. Honestly, as young as they were, the idea almost sounded nice compared to the secret life they lead. Settling down and having a family was something she had always wanted, and the thought of Chat holding their baby made her heart melt. If their only worry would be looking out for a little one in the future... that sounded so wonderful compared to the stress she lived in.

She hoped that one day that would be a reality for them, they had both expressed interest in having kids before, but the actual idea that it could be so close made her heart jump. Of course ‘when’ wasn’t exactly something they could answer right now, not when akumas were still running about. Bringing a baby into the world wasn’t truly an option right now.

Marinette went still in Adrien’s arms, fresh tears stinging her eyes. She turned, burying her head into Adren’s shoulder to try to silence them, but the reality was already slapping her right in the face. His arms tightened about her in worry, voice sounding strained.

“Mari?”

“I want kids,” she whispered.

Adrien blinked at this. “...So do I?”

She shook her head. “We can’t have kids. Not... not when we’re still...” she let out a bark of a laugh. “It’s just another thing in our life that’s been decided for us, isn’t it? Can’t go to school, it’ll be a miracle if we can hold down a job–”

That seemed to recapture her parents’ attention. “What do you mean you can’t go to school–”

“And it would be nothing but cruel to bring kids into all of this,” she spat. It had been frustration before, but now it was bitterness rising up in her. “And we don’t even know how long this will last– or what will come after,” her hands curled into fists. “It’s not fair, Adrien! It won’t matter when we’re ready, because even if we are we don’t get to decide when that is!”

His embrace became tighter, as if he could somehow pull her closer. “We’ll figure it out, I promise.”

“We’ve been at this for over five years!” Her voice broke as it rose into a shout. “And how much progress have we made?! None! Every step we’ve taken just leads us back to square one– or if anything we’ve only taken steps back! We were left alone, left to deal with a mess that wasn’t even ours in the first place!”

When they were younger it had almost felt like a game, just defeat the akuma and all would be well, but with every year that passed it was quite clear they were only fighting minor battles within a war. Hawk Moth wanted more than just their Miraculouses, he wanted to see them defeated at his feet. If they showed one weakness he would exploit it. It wasn’t just herself at risk when she ran off to fight, but her friends and family if even as much as her name was revealed.

She had been named Guardian, meaning that even once this was all over there was truly no end. She had responsibilities, she needed to protect powers people would kill to have. It was something she would either have to carry until her death, or forfeit the memories she possessed to escape it all. 

“Do you regret it?” Adrien asked, and she found herself hating his question.

Because she didn’t. If she could go back she'd accept the earrings once more, and everything that came with it. If she could pick someone else to carry her burden she wouldn’t, because as much hate as she felt there was love. Where there was hurt there was also healing. She couldn’t regret it, and she knew she would never give it up. She would pick the earrings again and again, she would pick Tikki, and she would always pick Chat.

She didn’t need to answer Adrien’s question, because he could see the answer on her face. He knew her too well– something else she could never give up.

“I hate him sometimes,” Marinette whispered. “For leaving us alone. For leaving us with this.”

It was amazing how she could hold so much respect for Master Fu, yet be so bitter at the same time.

He held her tighter. “I understand,” he whispered in her ear. “I know.”

She gritted her teeth, holding back a sob as more tears came. A frustration she had been keeping in for a long time. Sometimes it was anger and bitterness when she thought back on her former master, but despite her words she couldn’t hate him, not the man that had been like a grandfather to her. That had brought her into this wonderful world of magic that she treasured so much, but had also brought her so much pain.

The silence was comforting, just there in Adrien’s arms. It was so much like the nights they had spent transformed holding each other, when the stress became too much for them and the tears had come. There was no one else they could talk to about it except each other, after all.

She had been weak today, letting it all spill over. In front of her parents, her friends. She had always kept the pressure she lived under so carefully hidden, and she had no idea how she was going to explain what had slipped through her splintering facade. For now she was fine to be wrapped in her kitty’s arms, and pretend that everything was okay in the world.

Her eyes slipped open as she felt Adrien’s arms tensed around her, and she opened her mouth to speak, but before she could say a single word she suddenly found herself slammed up against the wall, Adrien’s entire form tightly pressed up against her. Marinette’s eyes flicked up in confusion, but what she saw made her mouth go dry.

A purple glowing mask highlighting his face.

* * *

Adrien knew he should have been more vigilant.

He knew first hand what led to akumas, he had spent countless times talking to the victims they had freed from Hawk Moth’s control, and what had led up to it. He should’ve known for himself that the rising tensions and the raw stress he had seen would be exactly what would draw an akuma in– yet he had only let his focus be on comforting Marinette, not even sparing a glance to keep an eye out for the telltale butterfly he should’ve known would come.

He noticed it just as it flew over Tom and Sabine’s heads, the two worried parents watching their daughter, not knowing how to react to the outburst they had just witnessed. The akuma fluttered right over their heads, wings flapping as it carried itself towards the promise ring on Marinette’s finger. The Dupain-Cheng’s eyes widened as they spotted it, but were out of reach to step between it and their daughter.

Adrien didn’t hesitate, terror pounding through him as it closed in on Marinette, clearly the akuma was easily drawn to the sheer burden Marinette was living out. His hands tightened around his wife, spinning them about to pull her away from the incoming butterfly, the action slamming her up against the wall as he sheltered her with his own body. The last thing he heard was her startled gasp, and he watched as the black creature merged with the Ladybug charm on his wrist.

He took in a sharp breath, startled as his own thoughts seemed to increase tenfold– his fear, the stress, it swiftly became the only reality he knew. His body went still, he and Marinette still pressed up against one another, but he didn’t even hear her voice as she called out to him, nor feel the way she urgently shook him.

His thoughts were like an echo, everything strangely empty despite the intensity he was feeling with his emotions. The strongest thing he felt was a sheer desire to protect Mari, the fear of something happening to her drowning out everything else.

_ Hmm... _

The telepathy pierced through the silence, and Adrien shuddered at how familiar it sounded. His mind instantly told him ‘Hawk Moth’, though if it was from the connection between them or simply an innate knowledge of what the akuma would do, he wouldn’t know. It was strange how easily he recognized the way his enemy sounded despite their few encounters with him, but clearly it had been burned into his mind.

Just as easily as he could feel his emotions, he could sense Hawk Moth’s. The surprise, a caution, and the careful consideration. He knew that the man could sense him as well, and perhaps if he dug deeper he could find more, but that didn’t seem to be the villain's intention right now. He just sat there in Adrien’s mind, present, but unsearching– just considering.

_ No. _ Hawk Moth concluded after a moment– and he withdrew from Adrien’s mind.

He let out a gasp as he was suddenly free from binding power– the black butterfly slipping out from the bracelet. Though the intensity of his emotions had died down, fear was building up just as quickly– the realization of what had almost happened flooding his mind. 

_ “No!” _ Marinette shouted, her voice ringing throughout the room. “Fight it, Adrien– you dumb cat– fight it!”

Her fists were slamming against his chest, eyes closed and tears falling down her cheeks. She seemed even more hysterical than before, a fear of her own etched across her face. His grip on her tightened, especially as the butterfly swooped towards her again, and he shifted to place himself between them once more. The akuma looped away again– clearly his emotions hadn’t been what Hawk Moth had been looking for in a victim, and it didn’t seem interested in going through him again. Despite the intense emotions ringing through the room, the butterfly fluttered towards the doorway, and it was only when it was out of sight that Adrien found himself relaxing.

“Mari,” he whispered as he turned back towards her, cradling her cheeks. “It’s okay.”

She looked up at him, taking in a strangled breath as she fought against her sobs. Relief momentarily broke out across her face, hands digging into his shirt, and she broke down sobbing once more.

“How can you say that!” She shouted, hands both pushing and clutching at him. “It isn’t– _ it isn’t! _ Why did you do that?! Why did you do that?! You promised me! _ You promised me you would never be akumatized!” _

He wrapped his arms about her, pulling her against his chest as she cried and cursed at him.

_ “How could you!” _ She screamed, anger in her voice and fear in her eyes. _ “You promised me!” _

He had promised her, many years ago, on a rooftop after a sudden call. Ladybug had been distressed then too, though she had tried to hide it behind a smile. She had simply leaned up against him, the two of them watching the sunset. She had asked him to promise her something, something so simple and so obvious, but he would do anything for her.

_ Promise me you’ll never let yourself get akumatized, no matter what happens. _

_ Of course, m’lady. _

“Better me than you,” he whispered softly, and she let out another strangled cry. Her fear and frustration seemed to melt away at once, and she collapsed into his arms. He cradled her closer, his support being the only thing keeping her from collapsing to the floor. He felt tears of his own in his eyes, which he did his best to blink away.

This was from more than just today, this was everything pouring out at once– how long had she been keeping this all in?

“You promised,” she whispered hoarsely into his shoulder. “I c-can’t– not again– n-no–”

“Shh,” he whispered, and she curled up against his chest.

His eyes flickered up to her parents, who were making their way towards them, and he swiftly shook his head. He could see the concern in their eyes, but he knew that Marinette didn’t need them right now. This was a side of his Lady he had seen before, though not as intensely, in private moments when they had been tucked away from the world– just letting everything out.

But like the faithful parents they were they didn’t stop, Tom reaching out to take his daughter into his own arms.

_ “No!” _ Marinette roared the moment the hand touched her shoulder. “Stay away! Stay away from him! _ Don’t you dare touch him!” _

“I’m okay,” he whispered to her, and she fell quiet at his words. “We’re okay.”

She was shaking with silent sobs, but stiller than before. With one hand still holding her, he ran the other hand down her back, calming her in ways he had before. Guilt twisted through his gut as he felt her shiver, fully aware of what she must have felt when the butterfly touched him. The mere thought of his partner being akumatized... it was something he couldn’t even imagine, even though he had felt it only minutes ago. He wasn’t sure how long the akuma had been merged with him, but it must have felt like an eternity.

She clawed at his shirt, slowly steadying herself on her feet, pushing up against him as her lips found his. He returned the kiss without hesitation– this was their therapy, and though it was merely a candle to what they must have truly needed, it was something they had done many times before. Clarity must have returned to her, but still he wondered if she even realized that her parents were right there, that they weren’t even transformed.

They were panting as they pulled apart, faces wet from tears that were no longer falling. His hands cupped her face, both intently staring at the other.

“We’re okay,” he told her, as he always did.

She laughed, both bitter and sweet. “No, we’re not.”

That was something they both knew too well. His thumbs wiped away her lingering tears, and his gaze only pulled away to look at Tom and Sabine. Between their concern he could see a horror– and he didn’t blame them a bit. The pressure he and Mari lived under was a reality they had kept hidden, and clearly seeing the worst of it come to light was something they didn’t know how to handle.

Before they could say a word, before the relief could fully settle, a beeping interrupted the silence. Sabine pulled a phone from her pocket, glancing down at the akuma alert. Adrien cursed under his breath– it not even crossing his mind that the butterfly would find another victim– which should have been the first thing he had thought off.

Marinette’s expression shifted as she pulled out her own phone, her face hardening into the determined expression Ladybug was known for. A mental shift he experienced himself when akumas went out to play, where everything in their civilian life was set aside, no matter what it was.

Still there was an uncertain gleam in her eyes, not being able to simply push it all aside with a snap of her fingers, and Adrien’s hands closed around her wrist right as she opened her mouth to blurt some excuse.

“Marinette,” he said, and she looked up at him. For a moment he was lost in the intense blue of her eyes, able to so clearly see the struggle she was masking so well. He closed his eyes, knowing that walking out right now would do nothing for them, and he lowered his voice to a whisper. “Let me handle this, okay?”

Her brow furrowed, relief there only for a moment before the stubbornness set in. She opened her mouth to protest, a gleam in her eyes that he knew meant that she thought he was being an idiot, but he pulled her in for a kiss before she could say a word. His hands cradled her face, slowly slipping to her ears, and her eyes flew open as he carefully slid off her earrings, reflexively tensing as he pulled them into his grasp. As they separated he carefully tucked both earrings into one hand, the other slowly sliding his Miraculous off of his finger.

“Talk to your parents,” he said softly, pressing the ring into her hand, closing it into a fist. “Then come find me, okay?”

A scowl came over her face. “I’m not–”

“We both know you don’t want to leave things like this,” Nor did he think she was ready to change into a fight– not without a chance to simply breathe. “I’ll be okay for a few minutes,” he let his voice slip out of a whisper so Sabine and Tom could make out his words. “I need to talk to my bodyguard, he’s supposed to be with me during akuma attacks, but I’ll be right back, okay?”

And without waiting for a reply he turned, Ladybug Miraculous clutched in his hand as he headed towards the door. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, eyes scanning the current akuma report. It was only a couple of streets over, clearly the akuma hadn’t gone far, and it seemed the victim was a child on an akuma-enhanced tantrum. His gut twisted at the thought of a child’s mind being manipulated in such a way, slipping into the nearest alleyway as he exited the bakery.

Tikki had her arms crossed as he slipped on the earrings, coming out of the Miraculous in a burst of pink light, which were now silver in his possession. “Maybe a bit of a warning next time?”

“Sorry,” Adrien apologized. “The last thing she needed was more pressure on her though, today... didn’t go as planned. And Hawk Moth clearly doesn’t plan on giving us a rest.”

Tikki’s gaze softened. “I agree with you there, you taking the earrings for this fight was probably the best idea. She won’t be happy that you left her behind though.”

He let out a chuckle. “I’m sure she’ll be right behind me, I know m’lady.”

Tikki opened her mouth to say something, but was silenced by the sound of an explosion. She glanced out of the alley, before turning back towards Adrien. “You know the words.”

“Tikki, spots on!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make a fourteen year old a guardian, Fu said. She can handle it, he said.
> 
> (I do love Fu... but this was so much responsibility to give to the children!!!)


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette wished that the tears would stop coming.

Yet more were running down her face as she sat there, a black ring clutched tightly in her hands as her father held her close, which only made another sob bubble up in her parched throat. Feelings that she had once so carefully guarded were now on display for everyone to see, and she wished that she could just bury them once more.

When had her papa’s embrace stop feeling safe?

It was a horrible realization, and a horrible feeling. Something that had once always been a comfort, something from her childhood that she had sought out to chase away monsters under the bed. Except for now those monsters were real, and her father was not the one who could chase them away.

The warmth was still there, and so was the love– none of that had faded. But there was no feeling of safety as he held her, because he was not the one that could protect her.

“Oh, sweetie,” Tom muttered, holding her closer. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

She shook her head– for what did he have to be sorry for? When she was the one keeping secrets, when she had spat things out of bitterness. She pressed closer to him, as if in hope this dread in her heart would flee, but he could simply not provide that comfort anymore. She was the one that kept her family safe, even if they didn’t know that– and everything was telling her to go out there now and join her kitty.

She knew that his identity hadn’t been compromised from the time the akuma had been merged with him, because he wouldn’t have been as calm afterwards as he had been. He would have told her immediately what had happened, and would have taken her with him. Instead he had gone to face the akuma on his own, wanting her to worry about herself before she joined him.

She wasn’t used to being selfish like that. And it felt wrong that she wanted to be.

“That akuma almost had you because of us,” Tom whispered, making no effort to hide his fear.

“It wasn’t you, Papa,” she said, holding him tighter.

“We pushed you too far. This was our fault.” 

“It was no one’s fault but Hawk Moth’s,” Marinette said, and this truth was for more than just the akumas. Hawk Moth was the reason for the secrecy, the reason why her life would have to be put on pause, and why those she loved were in danger.

She needed to _ go. _ She couldn’t just sit here and leave Chat on his own! It was wrong, everything about this was wrong!

She attempted to push herself to her feet. “I need to go to Adrien.”

“There’s an akuma out there,” he said. “That butterfly almost got you, and I’m not going to let it happen again. We were pushing you when we shouldn’t have, you’ve felt like you couldn’t come talk to us,” he sounded too sure of what he was saying. “We haven’t been the parents we shouldn’t been, we’ve–”

“No!” Marinette cried. “That’s not true, don’t you dare say that! I– I haven't been any better!” Tears stung her eyes. “I shouldn’t have said those things to you, not when you were just worried!”

“That’s enough you two,” Sabine said softly, reaching across and placing a hand on Tom's knee. “No more throwing around blame, or trying to take it. Nobody’s at fault. How are you feeling, Marinette?”

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I’m sorry for what I said, and I’m sorry–”

Her father’s arms fell away from around her, and she found herself being pulled up into her mother’s embrace. She remained there for a moment, before Sabine’s hands shifted to her shoulders. “Go to him.”

“She’s not going out there, the news said the akuma’s only a block away–” Tom began in protest, rising to his feet to join them, fear on his face.

“She’s not a child anymore, Tom,” Sabine said softly, eyes flickering down to Marinette’s closed fist. “And she’s right– she hasn’t been one for a long time. Go to Adrien, dear.”

“I love you guys,” Marinette said as she turned to leave. “That will never change, no matter what happens.”

She ran straight to the park as she burst out of the bakery doors, and while usually she’d take a nearby alley she didn’t want to risk anyone following her. Her eyes glanced around the streets, which were empty with the akuma being so close. She slammed the Miraculous onto her finger as she exited the park, taking shelter in the same alleyway she had transformed in this morning, the ring turning rose gold as a burst of green light flew out from it.

“Oh, that kid so owes me an extra wheel of Camembert,” Plagg grumbled as he was released from the Miraculous.

“Claws out,” she said, because every moment she wasted was a moment Adrien was fighting alone. Plagg barely had time to jerk his head up before he was turned back into an orb of energy, being drawn right back into the ring, the magic washing over her.

Lady Noire curled her claws, leaping up the brick wall as she climbed up onto the rooftops– racing towards where her partner was waiting.

* * *

Mister Bug was very grateful that he and his Lady had switched Miraculouses on several occasions since their original accidental switch– because charging into battle with a Miraculous that wasn’t his own was always disorienting, even with some experience under his belt. Not that he had a belt when wielding the Ladybug Miraculous.

“Over here!” Mister Bug called as he threw the yoyo, refocusing the akuma’s attention on him instead of her distressed parents. She came charging at him as he tugged hard on the yoyo, the wire sending him flying across the street. He landed on a wall, needing to remind himself that he didn’t have claws as he retracted the yoyo to his hand, running down the side of the wall as the akuma came after him.

Playtime was your average child akuma– a toddler or a kid that didn’t get their way, and thanks to Hawk Moth they were taken advantage of. It always sickened him to know that they were fighting someone who was so young, but it was the only way that they could save them. Still, he was always a bit more cautious, taking more of a defensive style when facing them.

“Go away!” Playtime screamed. “I don’t wanna!”

The fact that they still acted like children to some degree didn’t help either.

“I think someone needs a nap,” Mister Bug replied. The akuma was dressed in a colorful outfit, various toys sticking to her form. She grabbed a racecar from her arm, which expanded to the size of a full car, speeding towards him the moment it touched the ground.

_ “No!” _ Playtime shrieked. “I don’t wanna go to bed! I don’t wanna!”

Mister Bug leapt out of the way of the large toy car, which hit several other vehicles as it zipped down the street, setting off car alarms. He reflexively flinched, but his hearing wasn’t as sensitive as with the Black Cat ring.

He frowned as he watched another toy car reformed on Playtime’s arm, and a quick glance over his shoulder confirmed the one she had just sent out was gone. He charged towards a building, running up the side as he watched the akuma closely. It was clear that her akumatized object was in one of the toys, but which one he wasn’t sure. The toy car she had already used against him, so he decided to rule it out. That left the building blocks, two stuffed animals, a baby doll, and several plastic dinosaurs.

Playtime then selected a teddy bear from her costume, tossing it down onto the streets. Mister Bug drew his yoyo as he watched the large toy come to life, empty button eyes staring down at him as it charged. He spun the yoyo about as a shield, deflecting the first fuzzy arm that came flying at him, but the second one caught him in the side. He let out a groan as he was slammed into a brick building, pinned there by a giant paw. He lashed out with his yoyo, but it just bounced off the stuffed head of the bear.

“Yay!” Playtime said happily, clapping her hands. “Get his ring, Teddy! Then Mothy will let us play forever!”

The other paw started prodding at his hands, pulling at the yoyo, though it couldn’t get it free from his hand. Mister Bug grunted, kicking at the bear, though it didn’t do much against the stuffed animal. A purple mask appeared over Playtime’s face, and she crossed her arms, a pout forming on her face.

“But it’s always his ring!” She protested, but the mask didn’t fade. “Fine... Grab his earrings, Teddy, so we can play!”

“Mmmfff!” Mister Bug protested, a giant paw covering his whole face, but it didn’t have the dexterity to grab anything from off of him. So instead he got punched in the face basically by a big pillow over and over. It didn’t hurt, but it did leave him gasping for breath each time the stuffed paw was pulled away. “Cata–”

His words were cut off as the bear made another attempt for his earrings, not that it mattered, he didn’t have Plagg with him. He was just about to call for his Lucky Charm instead, when a flash of silver appeared above him.

The baton speared the bear’s paw into the wall, finally giving Mister Bug a chance to breathe. Both him and the bear looked up to see a blur of black racing down from the rooftops, silver claws raking across the stuffed animal’s face. The creature stumbled back, allowing Mister Bug to throw his yoyo to catch himself as he was no longer pinned. He hung there, watching as Lady Noire grabbed her baton, shrinking it down as she landed on the streets below, her long braid whipping behind her.

She then skillfully swung the baton about, extending it right towards the center of the bear, piercing its fuzzy fabric, causing it to explode into a mass of cotton and stuffing. He released his yoyo, jumping down to land next to her as she hooked her baton back onto her side.

Her lips were pulled back, revealing sharp canine teeth, and her eyes burned with rage. A literal hiss was slipping out from her throat, clawed hands curling slightly as she took a step towards Playtime.

“Don’t. You. Dare. _ Touch him!” _She snarled.

His Lady was so beautiful, even when angry.

“Well, it looks like playtime’s over for you,” Mister Bug said, a smirk tugging at his lips, as Lady Noire had yet to know just what the akuma’s name was.

_ “No!” _ Playtime shrieked. “I don’t wanna take a nap! Playtime wants to play!”

With that she grabbed one of the plastic dinosaurs off of her, setting it down, so they then had a bright red triceratops charging right at them. He wrapped an arm around her waist, throwing his yoyo up to avoid it. They landed on a balcony, the two looking at each other without needing to say a word

With Lady Noire now there the battle went much smoother, the two of them working in near silence as they brought the triceratops down (resulting in a downpour of plastic confetti), before standing prepared as Playtime sent an army of building blocks their way.

It was the girl’s father that gave them their key to victory– shouting that the akuma had gone into the stuffed cat resting right over her heart– allowing them to take the offensive. They lured the Stegosaurus away with a Lucky Charm bouncy ball, which was enough to pull Playtime’s attention away long enough for his yoyo to entangle around her, pulling her to the ground. He held the akuma still as Lady Noire ripped the toy cat from her chest, Playtime sniffling that she didn’t want to take a nap. He wanted for her to break the akuma and free the butterfly, but Lady Noire paused.

“Hawk Moth,” she hissed, taking a step towards the trapped akuma. “Are you listening?”

A purple mask flickered over Playtime’s face in response.

“My Lady...”

“Listen closely,” Lady Noire snarled, taking a step closer. “Because I’m only going to say this once. I’m tired of running in circles when it comes to your akuma. Either stop hiding behind them you coward and come and try to claim our Miraculouses for yourself, or else we’ll just flush you out of hiding. We’re done with this waiting game– we’re going to hunt you down and end this– do you hear me?! Cataclysm!”

The toy cat crumbled to ash, a black butterfly fluttering out from the remains. Mister Bug stared at her for a moment, before remembering this was now his job. He released Playtime from the yoyo as the dark energy faded from around her, swinging it up towards the escaping butterfly.

“Luna!” The girl’s mother cried, rushing forward and scooping up her daughter as he caught the butterfly.

“Mama?” She asked, blinking in confusion, and they were soon joined by the father– bringing them all into a crushing hug.

“Here you go,” Lady Noire said, carefully placing the bouncy ball in his hand. She was still tense, breathing heavily as she looked up at the white butterfly he released. 

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Mister Bug called, throwing the Lucky Charm up into the air, releasing a wave of healing light. He let out a sigh of relief as it washed over him, easing the bruises from the fight. He turned towards Lady Noire, but she was approaching the family, the now-fixed stuffed cat in her hand.

He stayed back, watching as she softly talked with the young girl and her family, who was leaning tiredly against her mom. Adrenaline was still pumping through him from the fight, but he was slowly relaxing. A chirping filled his ears, reminding him that he was going to transform back soon. Lady Noire stood up, coming to stand by his side.

With his arm around her waist he threw his yoyo, whisking them away.

* * *

They went to their favorite rooftop to sit after the fight, pulling each other close the moment they were out of sight. Lady Noire buried her head against Mister Bug’s chest, not used to the bright red that filled her vision, but it was comforting all the same. She didn’t move even as the earrings beeped more urgently, a flash of pink light filling her vision as he detransformed.

“We don’t have to leave each other anymore,” Lady Noire said softly. After fights were often the times they needed each other the most, but their secret identities had forced them apart, but that was no more.

Adrien let out a chuckle, arms pulling her in closer. “Nothing can, now.”

“You two are so cute together,” Tikki cooed, hovering above them. “I’ve been waiting for this for so long!”

“Or you could have let us reveal our identities sooner,” Lady replied, pulling herself into Adrien’s lap, relaxing against him.

“We should trade Miraculouses more often,” Adrien said, pressing a kiss right between her cat ears. “You look adorable.”

“And I don’t as Ladybug?”

“I didn’t say that, and you know it.”

They both let out a small laugh, which trailed off into silence. Everything that had happened that day couldn’t just simply be forgotten, and it was both wonderful and exhausting at the same time. The thought of going back to their everyday life was unappealing, especially when everything was just so peaceful here.

The silence was nice, but something about it felt slightly off– and Adrien was the one to sit up. “The ring,” he said. “You still have all five pads.”

She looked down at the Miraculous, blinking as she realized he was right. It wasn’t counting down as it should have after one used Cataclysm, instead just glowing a steady green. At this point she should have been detransformed, or down to one pad.

“Oh my gosh!” Tikki said, flying about them excitedly. “It’s happening!”

“Huh?” Was all Lady was able to say.

Tikki dove forward, hugging her cheek. “My little Ladybug is all grown up! Your form is strong enough to fully support our powers!”

She blinked, before picking up a stray leaf on the roof. “Cataclysm?”

The dried leaf instantly crumbled into ash, and she and Adrien looked at each other. A half smile climbed onto her face– she knew that once they were older they wouldn’t be limited with their powers, yet it hadn’t crossed her mind that it would be so soon.

“That’s not fair!” Adrien protested. “I’m still on a timer– and I’m older than you!”

“Oh, that’s simple,” Tikki said with a wave of her paw. “Marinette’s just more mature than you.”

Lady Noire let out a loud laugh, while Adrien crossed his arms, an exaggerated pout on his face. She knelt down in front of him, ruffling up his hair as she leaned in close. “Don’t worry, Kitty, I’m sure you won’t be too far behind.”

He grabbed her hand, a playful gleam in his eyes as he brought her hand to his lips. “I don’t mind, that just means I get to see you in the suit for longer.”

She rolled her eyes and flicked his nose.

He opened his mouth to say something more, when a ringing filled the air. He pulled out his phone, turning away as he answered it. “Yes Nathalie?”

Lady Noire could hear the voice on the other line, but even with her enhanced hearing she couldn’t quite make out the words. Her cat ears perked up, trying to listen in as he talked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Adrien said. “I was with my friends during the attack, it didn’t even come near us,” he paused as Nathalie spoke some more. “I scheduled this day off though,” Adrien said, a bite of frustration entering his tone. “Isn’t me saying I’m fine enough?” He pressed a hand to his head. “I’ll meet up with Ezra then, is that enough?”

She put a hand on his shoulder, and he let out a sigh.

“Okay, okay, I got it,” he muttered. “Be there soon. Bye.”

He hung up, looking at her helplessly, and she pulled him into a hug. She was careful to keep her claws from digging into his back, which were curling with frustration. She was tempted to vault over to the Agreste mansion and do some intimidation tactics, but unfortunately a hero wasn’t allowed to do so.

“What do they want now?” She growled. “You aren’t bound to them anymore.”

“Nathalie wants to check up on me personally for some reason,” he said, pulling back slightly. “She knew I was celebrating your birthday, she’s probably being paranoid since the attack is so close. I won’t be long though, I promise. Tikki, spots on.”

A flash of pink light filled the air, and Mister Bug was standing before her once more. “What about your father?”

Mister Bug snorted. “I won’t even see him today, because it's not scheduled. Besides, there’s a reason why Nathalie’s the one calling in concern but not him.”

“Let me come with you,” she said, but he shook his head.

“No, I’m not ready to tell them about us yet,” he said, hands wrapping around hers. “I’ll meet you at the bakery afterwards, okay? I won’t be long.”

“...Okay,” she relented after a moment, before pulling him into a kiss. He returned it, arms wrapping tightly around her, neither wanting to pull away. But they both knew they couldn’t stay like this, Mister Bug pulling back after a moment.

The two looked at each other, before Mister Bug gave her a bow. “I’ll see you tonight, My Lady.”

“Goodbye, Chaton,” she said softly.

With that Mister Bug swung away, and Lady Noire vaulted off towards her balcony.

* * *

Adrien hesitated as he stood outside of the bakery. Tikki was nestled in the collar of his suit, hidden and pressing close to him. She nudged him encouragingly, and his mouth was dry. He could very easily just transform and go up onto Marinette’s balcony to check on her, but that felt disrespectful. They had been keeping enough from her parents, he could walk in like a normal human being.

He was surprised that the bakery was still open, as the sun had already gone down, though it wasn’t that late. A small bell rang as he walked in, and behind the counter was Sabine, who seemed to be closing up for the day. She glanced at him as he walked in, and he swallowed. Door unlocked or not this clearly wasn’t the time for customers. Or impromptu visits.

“I just wanted to check up on Marinette,” he said hastily, the few seconds of silence feeling like an eternity to him. “I’ll leave right after, but I just need to see her–”

“She’s sleeping,” Sabine replied, leaning the broom she had been sweeping with up against the counter.

“I– Oh–” he paused, not sure how to reply.

“She was waiting up in the main room for you, but she fell asleep shortly after,” she continued, coming out from behind the counter. Despite the fact that the woman barely came up to his chest in height, she was intimidating. It wasn’t hard to see where Ladybug got the aura she radiated in battle. “Tom took her up to her room.”

He just bobbed his head in acknowledgement, knowing that he shouldn’t be surprised. Perhaps it wasn’t late, but they had gotten up early. And between the excitement that had happened today, both the good and the bad, and the fact they had been worn down from an akuma her being asleep shouldn’t be surprising at all. A good thing, really.

“I– okay,” he said, finding it hard to force more than one word from his mouth. “I’ll– I’ll just go then,” he stammered out. “Tell her I here? I’ll come back in morning? If okay– if that’s okay–”

Sabine laid an arm on his shoulder. “Adrien, breathe.”

He shivered at her touch, and he let out a shuddering breath. He hadn’t even realized he had been struggling for air, head feeling light as he stood there, desperately gulping down air. Sabine was looking up at him in concern, though he barely registered it. She patted his shoulder, and Tikki was nuzzling up against him.

“Sorry,” he whispered, not sure of what else to say, and his vision blurred. “I’m sorry.”

“You’re just as exhausted as Marinette,” she said softly, worry lining her tone, and he didn’t know what to make of it.

“I’ll... I’ll come back tomorrow,” he said, blinking away the forming tears. “That’s okay, right? Or I can–”

“Where will you be going?” A gruff voice asked, and Adrien felt chills race down his back in response. He glanced up, watching as Tom came out of the kitchen, a box of various breads and pastries in hand. Leftovers that didn’t sell today, and would be sold for cheaper tomorrow. Sometimes Marinette brought the day-old goods to share with the class back in their collège days.

“Huh?” He asked, pulling himself out of his thoughts as he realized he had been asked a question.

“You,” Tom said, carefully placing the breads on a shelf behind a glass display. “Where will you be going tonight?”

He shrugged. “Home, I guess.” He didn’t want to go home. “Or... or maybe I’ll get a hotel or something–”

“You’re not going back to that man’s house,” Tom said, and Adrien stared at him. “That’s part of why you did all this, isn’t it? To get away from that man that uses the title of father?”

“But I–”

“We said our guest room was open to you, wasn’t it?” Tom said firmly.

“But we–?”

Tom’s eyes flickered towards him, and Adrien was surprised to find no hostility there– it was as warm and welcoming. “I don’t know the full story, but it’s quite clear you don’t feel safe at that house,” he said. “We offered the room for a reason, and that reason still stands, it’s yours for as long as you need.”

“I’ll show you where it is,” Sabine said, and he stared at both of them in disbelief. “And we should have some clothes around here that you can wear to bed.”

Adrien stood there for a moment, Sabine heading towards the door that led from the bakery to their home. She paused in the doorway, waiting for him to follow, but a grunt from Tom made him stop. He glanced back at Marinette’s father, who was watching him with narrowed eyes.

“Make sure you stay in the guest room.”

“Yes sir,” he said instantly.

Tom then used a pair of tongs to reach into the box he had, holding out a croissant to him. “Marinette said these were your favorite.”

He gave a small smile, carefully taking it from him, “Thank you, sir.”

Still somewhat in a confused daze, he followed Sabine up the stairs. She was saying something to him, but he barely was processing the words. He wordlessly picked at the croissant, offering Tikki pieces when Sabine’s back was turned. The kwami seemed much more happy with this than the Camebert he had offered early, not even getting a crumb on him as she ate.

“Here we are,” Sabine said, leading him into a small room. “We tend to stuff storage in here since Tom’s mother only visits once in a blue moon, but we cleared out most of it earlier.”

Adrien swallowed. Earlier? But that would had to be after they had offered the room to him, which would mean it would have to be after the shouting match and after they had learned about the marriage– and they had still planned on him using it?

“Thank you,” he said, and Sabine sat down the things she had gathered onto a small desk. The room was easily the smallest bedroom he had been in, but that was of no surprise by the compactness of the building. There was a twin size bed along one wall, with a desk next to it that acted as a lamp table.

“Here’s something you can change into,” Sabine said, nodding to the clothes she had brought up. “If you need anything don’t be afraid to let us know, okay?”

“...Thank you,” he said again, not sure of what else to say, and she once again gave him a smile. No further words were said as she exited the room, the door shutting softly behind her, and he sank down onto the bed. “...Huh?”

Tikki zipped out, stretching. “Quite a day, wasn’t it?”

“I... I don’t understand,” he muttered, and the kwami looked at him in worry. She zipped over, hovering right in front of him, blue eyes full of concern. “Why... why are they doing this?” He asked the kwami. “They weren’t happy with all of this! Why are they letting me stay here?”

Tikki’s expression softened. “Oh Adrien, they’re worried about you.”

“But why?”

She nuzzled up against his cheek. “Because you’re a sweet boy, and they weren’t going to stand by and let you go back to someone who has hurt you. Why don’t you get ready for bed? I think a good night’s rest is what you need right now, let’s leave the worrying for tomorrow, okay?”

Tikki’s words were easy– something to do, and a way to put everything off– and so he did exactly as she prompted. Tikki perched herself on the top of the lamp, a motherly concern in her eyes as he picked up the clothes Sabine had left. Between her and the kwami looking at him in such a way he hadn’t seen in a long time... he didn’t know what to do.

The clothes weren’t a perfect fit, but considering the only male in the house was the giant Tom, he considered it a good match. He set the suit aside he had worn for the wedding, carefully folding it up. It was far from pristine as it had been this morning, and despite what had happened today the memories it now carried were fond ones. He subconsciously rubbed his finger where his Miraculous usually sat, and despite Tikki’s presence the room felt lonely without Plagg demanding cheese.

“I don’t understand why they want to help me,” he whispered, voice sounding strained as he pulled back the blankets on the bed. They had been so upset earlier, but here they were giving him clothes and food and a place to sleep. “And... and Mari...”

Tikki drifted up, hovering right in front of him as he sank down onto the bed. Her gaze was so soft and so blue, and with a pang he realized just how much he missed Marinette. She was only one floor above him, yet somehow she felt farther away from him than ever.

“They were upset,” Tikki said. “And I’m sure they still are, but that doesn’t change who they are as a person. Marinette’s parents are people that want to help others, and that includes you, even if they don’t fully agree with the choices you’ve made.”

“But–”

She laid her paws against his cheek. “Adrien, a parent’s love shouldn’t be conditional on the choices the child makes,” she said softly. “They can be disappointed and upset, but still show love to you and Mari. They care about you, and that care doesn’t just vanish.”

Tears were blurring his eyes. “B-but, but I’m not their–”

Tikki let out a soft chirp-like sound, and though it was nothing like Plagg’s purrs it calmed him. “You’re a Dupain-Cheng, aren’t you? Even if it was unexpected, you’re a part of this family now, Adrien.”

Tears fell down his face, and he found himself choking on his words as he tried to speak. His mind was racing, replaying tonight in his mind once more. Sabine’s gentle words and actions had been so startling that he had felt like it was a trap, and it was only now he was realizing the fact that he had been shaking in their presence. Their reactions hadn’t been what he had expected, his mind had been bracing for hostility and anger. 

Silent tears were still running down his face, and Tikki was wiping them away. “I... I don’t understand,” he whispered. “I just–”

He fell silent as he heard a knock at the door, and he took in a ragged breath as he tried to compose himself.

“Come in?” He said, his voice too even considering the fact he had just been crying– but he had years of practice to hide what he was feeling.

The door cracked open, and he felt a wave of relief run through him as he saw who was there. Bright blue eyes and midnight black hair, ruffled just enough to tell she had probably just gotten up. He instantly pushed himself to his feet– just in time for Marinette to crash into his arms.

“Adrien,” she muttered, voice muffled against his shirt, melting into his embrace.

“Mari,” he whispered fiercely, holding her tightly, more tears entering his eyes. She was here– and it felt like he could breathe again. _ “M’lady.” _

“Where’s my cheese?” A familiar voice demanded, and despite the way it shattered the tenderness of the moment he could only smile.

“Plagg,” he said, lifting his gaze to look at the kwami, who was hovering in the doorway.

“Plagg!” Tikki cried, with much less fondness. “That’s the first thing you say?”

“Um, yeah?” Plagg said, flicking his tail. “I want my cheese, is that a crime? Adrien seems to be the only human that keeps some on him at all times, which most definitely is a crime if you ask me–”

“It’s in my front pocket,” Adrien said, tilting his head towards his suit on the desk, and Plagg zipped over as a black blur, vanishing into his favorite pocket. Adrien turned his full attention back towards Marinette, relaxing as he held her. With her and Plagg simply being here everything felt... right. “Oh kwamis, I missed you.”

“That’s my line, cat,” she muttered back, face buried into his shoulder. “Why didn’t you come upstairs?”

“Your dad is very intimidating.”

“Don’t care. I need you,” her hands dug into his shirt. “I’m not leaving you again. We’ve been doing that for too long.”

“Well,” he said with a slight smirk. “If you want to be technical, we’ve been seeing each other a lot more often than we’ve realized.”

“Doesn’t count. I didn’t know it was you.”

“I’m glad it was you,” he whispered.

“Stop stealing my lines,” Marinette said, grabbing his shirt collar and pulling him down into a kiss. His lips melted against hers, her touch instantly chasing away the remaining doubt in his mind. His Lady was here– and that meant everything would be okay.

He scooped her up into his arms, taking her towards the bed. It was only a twin, but they were more than happy to lay close as they slipped under the covers. She tangled herself up in his arms, head pressing against his chest as they laid down for the night. Marinette’s arms slipped around his back, pulling him even closer, and he rested his chin on the crown of her head.

“Goodnight, Princess,” he said, pressing a small kiss to her forehead.

“G’night, my prince,” she murmured back, her lips pressing against his collarbone.

Plagg and Tikki settled above them on the pillow, the two kwamis curling up against each other as they settled in for the night. Plagg’s tail wrapped around Tikki’s waist, and her head was nuzzled against his. Soon their quiet breathing filled the air, and small snores came from Marinette.

Adrien drifted off with a smile on his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up next to Marinette was something he wanted to do every morning.

His Lady curled against him, soundly sleeping as morning rays slipped in through the blinds. He shifted, earning a muffle of protest from Marinette, pulling him back against her. A smile pulled at his lips, running his hands down her back. She let out a small sigh, mumbling something as she drifted off into a deeper sleep.

“Good morning, m’lady,” he said softly, as to not wake her as he pushed aside several strands of her hair. The idea of yesterday felt so surreal, yet with Marinette here in his arms there was no denying what had happened. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head, letting out a small sigh as he sank into the covers.

Normally mornings weren’t times to relax for him, rolling out of bed the moment his alarm blared out. Getting ready as his eyes cracked open, rushing out the door for whatever event was planned for him that day. To just lay here, listening to the soft breathings of Marinette and the kwamis... he simply let out a sigh. He stretched out, one arm around Marinette’s waist as he just laid there, enjoying the bliss.

He didn’t dare reach for his phone, while he was sure it was still early he knew there would probably be dozens of messages demanding to know where he was. He was glad he had put it on silent. He took in a sharp breath at the thought of going home, knowing exactly what would await him. Yet it wasn’t something he could avoid, because it would only be worse if he didn’t tell his father for himself.

His eyes drifted towards Marinette, and he knew exactly what she would say if she were awake. She would demand to go with him, to stand by his side as they always did. Yet the thought of what his father would say to her, what he might do... he knew he couldn’t let that happen. He brought her in close, letting out a small sigh, knowing she would be furious with him later, then slowly pulled himself out of bed.

Marinette shifted, searching for his presence as he got up, and he scooped up the two kwamis. Plagg mumbled in his sleep as he was pulled away from Tikki, small paws reaching out for her. He placed Tikki in Marinette’s hand, carefully sliding off his Miraculous off her finger as she cuddled up with the kwami. He then placed Plagg in his pocket, taking out the earrings, before putting his ring back on.

“I’ll be quick,” he promised Marinette as he headed out of the bedroom. “I promise.”

Talk to his father, then return to his Lady as quickly as possible. He could do this.

He felt his resolve weakening after he got ready for the day though, Plagg still sleeping soundly in his pocket as he made his way downstairs. Tom and Sabine’s reaction to the marriage was still fresh in his mind, and they were the ones who were known for being kind and sweet. He wasn’t sure how they’d react to him this morning– would they regret letting him stay? Would they be angry that Marinette had come into his room?

“Good morning, Adrien,” Sabine said brightly as he made his way down into the bakery– which had yet to open for the morning. Still it had been clear that the Dupain-Chengs had been hard at work, many wonderful smells coming from the kitchen, and Sabine preparing the main shop for the customers that would be sure to arrive. Adrien glanced at a clock, and found it wasn’t long after he normally woke up– 6:02 AM.

“Good morning, ma’am,” Adrien said hesitantly, but Sabine didn’t seem angry in any way. Tired, if anything.

“Would you like something to eat?” She offered.

“Er,” he wasn’t too sure how to respond. “I, um, don’t want to impose.”

“Nonsense,” she said, leaning her head into the kitchen. “Tom, grab something for Adrien to eat, would you?”

“Mme Cheng, you don’t have to,” Adrien insisted, swallowing. “I actually don’t think I can eat anything right now.”

“You’re skin and bones dear, and I don’t remember you having anything for dinner last night,” she said. “Do you have any favorites? Anything you can’t eat?”

And that was how Adrien found himself seated at a table, a plethora of baked goods and an omelet being offered to him. Despite the way his stomach was churning he decided not to decline the meal, eating it in small bites. He only saw Tom as he brought him out some food, before he vanished back into the kitchen, and he wasn’t sure if that was reassuring or not. He just simply stuffed a cheddar muffin into his pocket for Plagg, trying to focus on Sabine’s words as she talked. He wasn’t sure if he had walked into another dimension, because she felt like a completely different person.

“It takes a miracle to wake up Marinette at this time, that was why I was surprised to see you up so soon, thought you’d want to sleep in while you had the chance,” she said, giving him a sweet smile he felt that he didn’t deserve.

“I figured I should just, um, get it over with,” Adrien said, poking at his plate with a fork.

“With what, dear?”

“Talking to Father,” he said softly, but Sabine heard him, her gaze turning to concern. She came over, sitting next to him.

“You know you don’t have to go back there.”

He shook his head. “I need to tell him for myself, or else everything will just be worse. Especially if he... he somehow ends up... accepting everything.” He forced himself to take another bite. “I wanted to leave before Marinette woke up, or else she’d insist on coming with me.”

“She probably won’t be happy that you’re sneaking away,” Sabine said after a moment.

“Trust me, Mme Cheng, you don’t want her coming with me,” Adrien said. “It’s not going to be pretty, and if she’s there Father will take it out on her.”

“I don’t want her going,” she agreed. “But I don’t want him taking anything out on you either.”

Adrien gave a grim smile. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“Adrien–”

He stood up, wanting to go before his resolve wore off. “I should be going. I’ll be back soon, if that’s still okay with you guys. Thank you for the meal, and for everything else.”

With that he pulled out his phone, stomach writhing at the dozen of unread notifications, and he searched for his bodyguard’s phone number.

* * *

“Where were you last night?”

Chills shot up Adrien’s back the moment he stepped through the front doors, barely having time to draw his eyes up towards the stairs where his father stood. Cool gray eyes met his as he glowered down at his son. Most would have flinched under such a stare, especially from Gabriel Agreste, but this was Adrien’s normal greeting for when he saw his father.

“With my friends, sir,” Adrien said evenly, coming to a stop near the bottom of the stairs. Nathalie was off a ways, seemingly working away on her tablet, but he knew that she was listening. He didn’t mind though, as she had a way to calm down his father that even he couldn’t do.

“You didn’t return home last night.”

“I am aware of that, sir,” he replied, hoping it didn’t come off as sarcastic. He knew Gabriel wouldn’t respond well to that, but he never took guilty silence well either. “I am sorry I made you worry.”

He made his way down the stairs, each step he took echoing through the empty lobby. “You left us no message as to where you were at, and did not respond to any of our attempts to reach you. Do you realize the stress you caused by doing so? You are not a child anymore, Adrien, I thought that you would know how to present yourself.”

He took a moment to reply, carefully considering each word before he spoke. He curled his hands, feeling the two rings on his fingers– his Miraculous ring, and his promise ring. He wasn’t alone anymore, and he never truly had been. He sat up a bit straighter, meeting Gabriel’s gaze despite instinct telling him to look away.

“That is right, Father, I am not a child,” Adrien replied evenly. “I am an adult, and I fail to see the issue of me spending the night elsewhere without cause for concern.”

“Why didn’t you contact me?”

“I knew you wouldn’t approve.”

“Exactly,” Gabriel said, narrowing his eyes at him. “So, what made you think it was appropriate to do so then? I have given you a lot, Adrien, I don’t think asking for decent manners should be an issue. I raised you better than this.”

_ You raised me? _ He wanted to ask, but he bit back those words, even though Father had never been a constant figure in his life. It had either been his mother, or a nanny, a tutor, or even Nathalie– Gabriel having always felt more like an employer than a father.

“Where did you stay last night?” Gabriel asked, turning away as he stood in front of him, as if he couldn’t bear to look at him.

“The Dupain-Cheng bakery ,” Adrien said.

His father’s posture stiffened ever so slightly, his fingers curling, and Adrien instantly tensed. For the first time since the conversation began Nathalie raised her head, looking at Adrien with a slight frown from behind her glasses.

“That is one of your female friends, is it not?” Gabriel said tightly.

He was surprised that he even recognized the name. “That is right, sir.”

Gabriel whipped around, and Adrien flinched back as he moved towards him. “What made you think that would be appropriate? What if someone had seen you? Do you know what the tabloids would say?”

“That I’m sleeping with someone?” Adrien said, and despite those gray eyes glaring down at him he found some of his Chat slipping out. “Well, they technically wouldn’t be wrong, considering that we shared a bed last night.”

His heart was thumping heavily as he spoke, yet there was a thrill racing through him. The way his father’s eyes widened, pulling back in startled surprise, looking at him in almost a panic. He felt a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, and with a nudge from Plagg he sat up straighter as Nathalie cleared her throat, refusing to break eye contact as he saw the anger forming in his father’s gaze.

He was no longer tied to him. His decisions were no longer binding him down– he was his own person.

“You what?” Gabriel hissed, stepping right up into his face, his warm breath washing over him.

Adrien ran his thumb against his Miraculous, then tilted his head to the side innocently. “What? I don’t see how the tabloids could make a scandal out of me staying with my wife, sir.”

He could feel Plagg shaking with silent laughter, and the tension in the room was palpable. His heart rate picked up, yet there was something satisfying about watching the way his father lost composure– his surprise and panic now clearly visible. However it only lasted for a moment, Gabriel’s gaze hardened just as quickly, and Adrien had to resist the urge to step back.

“What?” He asked, voice eerily calm.

He closed his eyes, squaring his shoulders. “Yesterday I was married to my girlfriend of three years, Father. I came here to personally deliver this news, and to inform you that I will no longer be living here.”

Deafening silence, and this time even Plagg was still. Though he didn’t want to, Adrien opened his eyes, forcing himself to look at his father. His eyes were gray and cold as always, but they were now edged with a bitterness that sent chills through him.

“I seemed to have misheard you,” Gabriel said quietly. “Would you like to repeat that?”

He blinked as his father, wondering what he hoped that would accomplish. Words wouldn’t change what had happened, nor did he want any of it to change. He swallowed, eyeing the way Gabriel had tensed up, watching every little twitch that played along his form, instinct telling him to get away as swiftly as possible.

“I got married yesterday, Father,” Adrien said once more. “It was a private ceremony, just me and her, though we do plan to have one with friends and family in the future which you will be invited to.”

It was a desperate gamble, one that he knew would not pay off, but he just hoped that his father would accept this. Be upset for not being involved, but for nothing else. He just wanted to see something in his gaze, anything besides that dismissal and disappointment he had come to know too well. He could feel his withering spark of hope dwindling, anger entering his father’s gaze. His hand then was raised, and instantly Adrien recoiled, desperately attempting to pull away–

Then Nathalie was there, her hand on Gabriel’s wrist.

“Gabriel.” Her voice was soft, though edged with a caution.

Adrien’s heart was racing, and in his pocket he could feel Plagg writhing in anger, a heat coming off of him as he struggled to keep back his destructive rage. Gabriel’s gaze hardered, pulling himself out of her grasp, turning so his back was to them once more. His entire form was tense.

“I don’t know what made you think such a stunt was appropriate,” Gabriel said stiffly. “But you will see to the end of it. I want this... ‘marriage’ annulled by tonight, I don’t care who or what you have to pay,” he turned towards Nathalie. “Make sure no news of this reaches the public.”

“Right away, sir.”

Adrien didn’t know what he had been expecting, but still his stomach churned. The fact that Gabriel hadn’t even blinked, just wanting to sweep it under the rug. His jaw tightened, and he jerked his head up.

“I’m not annulling anything,” he growled, and two sets of eyes turned towards him. “I just told you something important happened to me, and you want to make it like it never happened? You have no right, you don’t–!”

“Don’t raise your voice at me,” Gabriel snapped, and instantly Adrien fell silent. “And no, I’m not going to entertain silly teenage impulses that you’ll regret within a week. You’re young, not as mature as I was hoping, and as your actions have shown not ready to be independent in the slightest. You should be grateful that I am trying to help you fix this without tarnishing your name, instead of letting you run off with some girl trying to use your name.”

“This wasn’t impulsive,” Adrien whispered. “We’ve been planning this for months, and she’s not using my name.”

“Really?” Gabriel said, a hint of a laugh in his voice, though his frustration was clear. “Dupain-Cheng, correct? The girl who wishes to seek a career in the fashion industry, the exact same one you work in with influence? A baker’s daughter without a penny to her name? A girl who has already made multiple attempts to get her name out there?”

“And has never once attempted to use another to do so–” Adrien began, before pausing. “...How do you know so much about her?”

“What?”

“You’ve never paid attention to my friends before,” he whispered, this time not backing down as they made eye contact. “I so much as mention a name and you dismiss it saying you don’t know anything pertaining to them.”

He scoffed. “I keep myself informed, Adrien, especially concerning those you appear in public with. To avoid scenarios like what you’ve exactly thrown yourself into. Now, you’re going to annul this marriage, and cut off all contact with this... leech trying to abuse the Agreste name.”

His gut twisted at the realization that his father was keeping tabs on his friends.

“Don’t worry, Father,” Adrien hissed, anger burning through him. “You don’t have to worry about her using your name– because we took on her last name.”

It was strange how quickly his resolve settled. He had come in here prepared for the worse, but wanting to make peace. To carefully dance around his father and keep whatever threads he could grasp close, but something else had taken its place. It wasn’t the dismissal– he was used to that, and it wasn’t the knowledge that he and his friend’s privacy had been disregarded– if anything it was expected.

It had been the causal insults thrown at Marinette, the belittlement that was so clear because she was the one he wanted to be with. His father had never said anything positive about his friends, and the blatant insults were something he wouldn’t tolerate quietly– let alone such words being spoken of about his Lady.

“Do not ever speak of my wife that way again,” Adrien began, cutting off his father as he opened his mouth to speak. “I know you don’t approve of my actions– but that doesn’t change the fact that they have happened. We are married, and we are staying married. I love her, Father, and I feel like she’s the only one who’s truly loved me in years.”

Silence.

“I’m not expecting a miracle,” Adrien said softly. “I just want you to know that this isn’t going to change. I’m married, and I’m happy.”

Gabriel watched him for a moment longer, before turning on his heel. “Get out of my house.”

“Sir–”

“Father–”

“Do not address me as such,” he snapped, the words were like a blow to the face. “You’ve lost such privilege. Get out of my house, get off of my property. You will no longer be associated with the Agreste brand, or anything to do with me.”

For a moment he couldn’t speak, tears blurring his vision. He heard Nathalie attempting to say something once more, but the words meant nothing. He only forced himself to speak, voice even from so many years of practice.

“Yes, sir,” he said simply, words he had so often said to the man.

He then turned before his tears could threaten to spill over, hurrying towards the front doors as fast as he could without it being a run. His steps echoed through the foyer as he hurried out into the sun, which seemed too bright for the emotions coursing through him.

Up ahead on the driveway he could see Ezra by the limo, his bodyguard pulling the door open for him. He shook his head, coming to a stop on the front path, trying to process everything that had happened. His tears silently ran down his cheeks, taking in a sharp breath. He had known this could happen, he had told others it was what he had expected, but to hear those words said right to his face...

He wished he would have waited for Marinette to come with him.

Ezra had known something was wrong the moment he had come to the stop, the giant of a man making his way towards them, concern on his face. Before he reached him though the mansion doors were thrown open once more, and Adrien looked back to see Nathalie coming towards him.

“Adrien, wait!” She called, hurrying down the steps. She was composed as always, though that didn’t hide the nervous gleam in her eyes.

“Yes?” He asked, slowly turning towards her, attempting to wipe away his tears.

“Your father wants me to remind you that you’re still under contract,” Nathalie said, coming to a stop in front of him, and he winced at her words. “All current photo shoots that are on your schedule you will be expected to attend, or else charges will be pressed. You have seven more, and your fa– Gabriel will be terminating the contract from there.”

He heard a sharp breath from behind him, and he felt Ezra’s large hand placed on his shoulder.

“...Tell... Tell Gabriel I expect to be paid the same as always,” Adrien replied in a tight voice. “Directly deposited into my account.”

“I will make sure of it,” Nathalie promised, and then the professional tone fell from her voice, though still as stoic as always... but softer. “Adrien, are you alright?”

He let out a snort of a laugh. “What do you think, Nathalie?”

“Is there anything you need from the house? From your room?” She asked. “Pictures? Anything? I will get them to you, I can have them mailed, find a place for you to stay and help you open your trust fund–”

He looked up at her, not able to smile, but he hoped his eyes showed his gratitude. “Thank you, but I already took care of all of that. I had everything that meant something to me moved to a storage unit weeks ago and... and I’m good.”

His voice broke slightly at that last line, and Ezra looked between the two of them, silently demanding an explanation.

“Gabriel has decided to cut off contact with Adrien,” Nathalie said, her voice back to its usual professional tone. “You will no longer need to watch over him or escort him anywhere. I am sure we can find another job for you–”

Ezra’s hand left Adrien’s shoulder, pulling out a phone as he furiously typed away. Adrien looked back at him, and seconds later Nathalie received a notification on her tablet. She looked down at it, unsurprised, looking back up at Ezra with a single nod.

“Quitting– that I expected. I will need the keys to the limousine–” she was cut off as the keys were practically chucked at her, grabbing them from the air by reflex. “Ezra, take care of him. And Adrien... if you ever need a reference feel free to contact me.”

Adrien hesitated, then threw his arms around Nathalie. She had never been the warmest person, stiffening up slightly, before patting him on the back in reply. She had been the closest thing he had to a mother in years, and the most stable person in his life. The realization that he would be losing her too was just as painful as his father’s words had been.

Ladybug’s words played in the back of his mind, how Nathalie’s passiveness had just been as bad as his father’s abuse, but that didn’t make him pull back from the hug. Nathalie was the one that moved away first, looking between them one more time, before heading back to the manor.

Ezra put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder, guiding him off the Agreste property as more tears stung his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to MaurLin for being the beta for this chapter!

Ladybug swung across Paris, eyes frantically searching the streets below for her partner.

When she had first woken up this morning she hadn’t thought much was wrong– curled up in bed with Tikki next to her as always. But something had felt off, and from there it took her only a few moments to realize that it wasn’t her bed at all, and that Tikki shouldn’t have been the only one with her. That was when she had jolted awake.

The lack of Adrien downstairs and her parents' nervous faces were all she needed to see to know where her husband had gone, and she hadn’t wasted any time storming out into the streets, calling for a transformation as soon as she was out of sight, making her way across her city in search of her partner.

“That idiot,” she muttered under her breath, landing on a rooftop as she scanned the streets below. “I told him not to go without me.”

If Gabriel so much as looked at his son the wrong way he was going to regret it.

The mansion had been the first place she searched, but even with the limo parked in front there had been no signs of Adrien being within. She didn’t know how to describe it, but there was just an empty feeling in her chest, lacking the warmth and comfort she had always held when Chat was around, and she just knew there was no point in investigating further– so she had begun to search through the rest of the city instead, blue eyes frantically scanning the streets below.

It wasn’t Adrien who she found first, but rather the Gorilla’s large form that caught her eye. The man was making his way down the sidewalk, one monstrous arm wrapped around Adrien. His large stature was enough to make people move out of their way without him needing to say a word. 

Ladybug landed on top of a tall building, realizing that perhaps transforming hadn’t been her best option. While she had many advantages, something she lacked was the ability to swoop down and take Adrien into her arms– and it was getting harder to resist that urge the longer she watched Adrien, his form slightly hunched as he stood wrapped in the Gorilla’s embrace.

She stiffened up slightly as she realized the Gorilla’s gaze was searching the rooftops– his eyes eventually meeting hers. Even with the distance between them they held eye contact for a moment, and he gestured with his head. She blinked in confusion, and the Gorilla began to usher Adrien across the street.

With no time to question anything, as she knew her Kitty needed her now, she leapt down into the alleyway below, using her yoyo to slow her fall. She landed on her hands and knees, rolling to her feet in the same action as she recalled her yoyo. She opened her mouth, calling for a detransformation the same moment a shadow flickered across the alleyway.

She jerked her head up, eyes widening as her mask began to fade from her face. There stood the Gorilla, watching as her transformation fell, Adrien still tucked under one arm. The three of them stared at each other for a moment, though the Gorilla was the only one that didn’t seem frightened. He merely raised an eyebrow as he saw Marinette appear as her suit faded, Tikki flying out of the earrings. He glanced at the kwami, before shoving Adrien forward towards her.

He then turned his back, standing in front of the alleyway, clearly keeping guard in some form, but moved some distance so he wasn’t obviously hovering right in front of it. Marinette held out her arms, Adrien stumbling into them as she stared out at the Gorilla with confusion, Plagg zipping out of Adrien’s pocket.

“I–”

There was a horrible scowl twisted across Plagg’s face. “Just give the word, kid,” he hissed, his pupils mere slits. “Just say the word and that mansion will come crumbling down. That along with everything else that man values.”

Adrien shook his head, and Marinette moved to bring him into a hug– not knowing what had happened, but knowing it hadn’t been good. “It’s... it’s fine Plagg. I’m– I’m fine.”

“What happened?” Marinette asked, eyes flashing between them, and Adrien brought her into a crushing embrace.

He buried his head into her neck, and she could feel the tears on his face, so she held him even tighter. “M’lady...”

“You gotta do something!” Plagg hissed as loudly as he could without it being a shout. “Strangle that man, rip everything he has apart– you have to!”

“No, Plagg,” Adrien said softly, lifting his head slightly as he leaned back against the brick wall.

She pulled back, cupping his face and angling it towards hers. She used a thumb to wipe away his forming tears, and despite it all he tried to give her a reassuring smile– though his eyes told another tale. “Minou, what happened?”

“Fa– I mean... Gabriel...” He closed his eyes. “It’s over, My Lady. I wanted to be free of him, so...” More tears entered his eyes, choking as he tried to speak, his voice a mere whisper. “Why does it hurt so much?”

She hastily brought him back into her arms.

“That ‘man’ disowned him,” Plagg snarled. “For being happy. For being in love.” His fur was bristled, the anger clear, yet there was a gleam of pride in his eyes. “You should have seen him, Pigtails. My Kitten didn’t even flinch when told to end the marriage, snapped right back at him and told him no.” His voice fell to a hiss. “He’s going to regret ever hurting a hair on his head.”

“Why does it hurt?”

“Because you cared about him,” Marinette said gently.

She was going to kill Gabriel. Slowly.

“I still love him,” Adrien whispered. “What’s wrong with me?”

“Nothing’s wrong with you,” she told him, whispering in his ear, before pressing a kiss to the side of his head. “That’s just what’s amazing about you, love.” 

His arms wrapped around her, pulling her in close. He was unnaturally still, but holding her tightly, and she let him, running her hands down his back. Plagg zipped close, landing in his hair, letting out loud soothing purrs.

She pulled back, brushing some of the hair away from his face, and he leaned his forehead against hers. “How about we go home, okay?”

“Home,” he echoed softly, as if he didn’t know what to do with that word.

She slipped her hand into his, leading them out of the alleyway, Plagg and Tikki vanishing back into their pockets as they stepped into the sun. The Gorilla was there in an instant, his arm around both of them this time, guiding them down the street. She let him lead them, just focusing her attention on Adrien as they went. His eyes were still watery, though the tears had stopped falling. She squeezed his hand to let him know she was there, and he did the same thing in reply. For the most part his head was down, eyes far off as they headed through Paris.

It wasn’t until they turned onto her street that he looked up, staring at the sky.

“...I don’t know what I’m going to do,” he muttered, and worry filled her– until he let out a chuckle. “Princess, I have no idea what I’m going to do. For the first time I’m...” He couldn’t seem to find the word. “It’s up to me,” he whispered. “Huh...”

“You’re free.” A smile tugged at her lips. “Truly an alley cat now, huh?”

The Gorilla paused as they reached the bakery.

“I’m no alley cat,” he muttered, leaning in close, his lips brushing against hers. “I have My Lady.”

The kiss was short, their lips just pressing against the other, but it was enough. Adrien’s hand wrapped tightly around hers, looking up at the bakery in front of them. A small and simple little place, nothing like what he had left behind– but yet it was perfect all the same.

Hand in hand, the two of them went home.

* * *

Not much had been said as they had entered the bakery, her parents immediately coming over to them the moment they had seen the expressions on their faces. They had begun to close up the bakery despite it being morning, the Gorilla leading them up to the living room at Sabine’s prompting. Tom had brought them all a hot chocolate, and a plate of cookies set untouched on the coffee table.

Marinette was running her hands down Adrien’s back, who was leaning forward on the couch, staring at his drink. He seemed strangely detached from it all, silent as he sat there. Marinette’s gaze kept flickering over to the Gorilla, because while she had been able to push what had happened aside in favor of helping a distressed Adrien, she couldn’t ignore it now that things had calmed down.

He had seen her detransform.

That wasn’t the only thing that was bothering her though– how calm he had been through it all was startling, but what confused her the most was the fact that he had brought Adrien to her. Not to Marinette, but to _ Ladybug, _as if he had known that was who he had needed most in the moment. The possibilities had been bouncing around her mind, and with her parents downstairs and Adrien in a much calmer state she knew she had to ask.

“How long have you known about our identities?”

This seemed to stir Adrien somewhat, the blond raising his head to glance at her, before turning his puffy eyes towards the Gorilla. The bodyguard (former bodyguard? Marinette wasn’t sure) leaned back for a moment, thinking, before shrugging. He gestured to Adrien, giving a nod, and then to Marinette with a shake of his head.

“You... didn’t know mine?” Marinette guessed. “But you knew Adrien’s?”

The Gorilla nodded in confirmation, and Marinette considered this. It made sense– it was well known that Ladybug and Chat Noir were a couple, so of course that had been the first person he had taken Adrien to after what his father had done. Her identity had only been discovered today then, and she had no idea what to make of that. It was something that was supposed to stay secret, something to protect with her life, but apparently it was already a secret the Gorilla was keeping.

“Heh,” Adrien whispered. “Guess I wasn’t as good as sneaking off as I thought then, huh Ezra?”

The Gorilla– or rather Ezra– gave a small smile as he raised his hot chocolate to his lips, shaking his head. Adrien looked away, leaning up against Marinette one more time. 

“Sorry, m’lady,” he said quietly. “I didn’t know I had let that slip.”

She ran her hands through his hair like she often did when they were transformed. “Don’t worry about it, Kitty. I...” She glanced at Ezra. “I think our secret is in good hands.”

Ezra let out a grunt.

It was at this point Sabine and Tom came back upstairs, a platter of pastries in Tom’s hand as they took a seat. Tom offered everyone a treat, insisting that Adrien take a chocolate croissant when he hesitated. He sat up a bit as he picked at it, shifting uncertainly as everyone’s eyes turned towards them– though all of the gazes were gentle.

“I take it that it didn’t go over well?” Sabine gently asked.

Adrien looked away, more tears stinging his eyes. “It went exactly how I thought it would.”

“Minou, look at me,” Marinette said, and his eyes shifted towards hers. “You have us. No matter what that man says, no matter what he did– you have not lost your family. I’m here for you, and always will be.”

“Thank you,” Adrien said softly, and though he couldn’t bring himself to smile he brought her into a hug. They held each other tight, and Marinette did not want to let go. She just didn’t understand how someone so wonderful had to go through so much, while the one that made him suffer seemed unaffected by the pain he inflicted. Her hands tightened around Adrien, promising herself that one day Gabriel would pay for what he had done.

“Is there anything we can do?” Sabine asked.

Adrien shook his head as he pulled away. “No, I couldn’t ask anything of you guys– you’ve already done so much for me.” He took Marinette’s hand in his, running his fingers across the back of her hand. He sat up a bit, taking in a deep breath. “I will be okay.”

He said those words as if trying to convince himself, and she squeezed his hand. He would be okay, even if he wasn’t now. He had been through a lot, but like always they would go through this together. The only option he had right now was to move forward– and right now the future looked so much brighter than it had in a long time.

Adrien turned towards her, bringing her hand up so he could kiss the back of her hand. “I love you. He doesn’t understand that, he thought you were just using me for my name.” A smirk tugged on the corner of his lip. “You should have seen the look on his face when I told him I took yours.”

“Ours,” Marinette corrected.

“Ours,” he echoed. “I like that.”

It was easy to forget that they weren’t alone– because for so long that was the only time they could exchange affection. He had been leaning in closer, and Marinette went to meet him, his warm lips brushing against hers. His hand then found her back, pulling her into his lap as he pressed in for another kiss, almost a desperation to how closely he held her– as if he just needed to know that a love for him was there. She returned it just as intently, shifting to deepen it–

Tom cleared his throat, reminding them that they had an audience. They both stiffened up slightly, a blush forming across Marinette’s face. She hurried back to her spot on the couch, quickly letting go of Adrien, before deciding she wanted to hold his hand, snatching it up as she sat up straight.

Sabine chuckled. “You two are adorable.”

Ezra nodded in agreement, and now Adrien was blushing slightly. He cleared his throat. “I, um, suppose I have a lot I need to do.” He said, eyes shifting over to Marinette. “I’ll need to find an apartment, probably start job hunting–”

“You can work here at the bakery,” Tom said, causing the two teens to look at him in surprise. “Granted, you’d need a bit of training, but we can provide a flexible work schedule for both of you if you can’t find anywhere else.”

“And unless you’d feel more comfortable in your own place then I see no reason why you two shouldn’t be staying here,” Sabine continued, smiling. “I promise you rent here would be much cheaper than anywhere else– it’s free after all.”

“I couldn’t ask that of you,” Adrien said. “If you really would welcome me here I would definitely pay rent–”

Tom raised his voice slightly, cutting him off. “I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I heard you were a Dupain-Cheng now, unless I misheard that?”

“Er– no–?”

“Well, this is the Dupain-Cheng house,” Tom said, crossing his arms. “And I’m afraid it doesn’t make any sense for family to have to pay to live at their own home– and don’t you even try to argue with us on this, young man.”

Adrien was just staring at him in surprise, clearly not sure of what to make of this. Marinette stifled a giggle, feeling a rush of gratitude towards her parents.

“Besides,” Tom said with a wave of his hand. “That tiny little guest room ain’t worth paying anything for, it’s cramped.”

“He will not be staying in that tiny room!” Sabine said. “Besides, we need it for storage. He’ll stay with Marinette.”

Adrien’s eyes widened slightly, shifting over towards Tom, clearly expecting angry protest at this idea. Tom scrunched his nose, taking a cookie from the plate on the table, snorting as he took a bite. 

“In Marinette’s room? I don’t think so, not in her bed.” He crossed his arms. “We’ll have to get a bigger one for them, her current one is much too small for two.”

Adrien’s eyes widened even further. “Wha...?”

“We take care of our own,” Tom said. “Dupain-Cheng’s motto. That and you need some more meat on your bones– clearly you haven’t been getting enough, especially with what you two have been doing.”

“I told you not now, Tom,” Sabine said.

“You think I’m going to ignore the fact that my kids are the ones out there?” Tom said. “Because I’m not–”

“Later Tom!”

“Sabine–”

_ “Thomas.” _

Marinette’s eyes moved away from her parents as she felt Adrien’s hands tighten on hers, and discovered more tears in his eyes. She moved forward to hug him once more, to comfort him– but there was a smile on his face, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“Thank you,” Adrien whispered, swallowing. “Thank you for...” he closed his eyes. “Thank you for everything.”

* * *

That night Ladybug and Chat Noir took to the roofs.

They ran across their city, not saying a word between them as they moved– just simply needing to experience the thrill that came with their powers. Chat closed his eyes as he jumped across alleyways, just letting the cool wind rush over him. His ears flicked back as he landed, listening to the familiar tapping of Ladybug behind him.

It was a reassuring sound, knowing that she was right there, right behind him as she had always been– even in times he hadn’t known it. His mind played back the memories that Marinette lingered in– the warmth of her presence, her sweet nature, how she had never backed down from a challenge. Looking back it was so clear that it was his Lady, right by his side as it needed to be, one of his closest friends.

And now his partner, his wife, his family.

“Race you to the top of the tower,” Ladybug said, yoyo in hand as they found themselves drawing closer to the Eiffel Tower.

He smirked, reaching for his baton, knowing that she was going to already have the head start as she threw her yoyo. He vaulted after her, taking advantage of the night vision his suit gave him as they rushed forward. Races were always close for them– and when it came to climbing they were both naturals.

He let out a whoop as his claws sank into the side of the tower, jumping up from beam to beam, springing forward with an energy he hadn’t felt in a long time. It was like he was thirteen again, new to the Miraculous in his hands, and to the freedom it granted.

Perhaps he was still getting used to the idea of freedom.

Ladybug beat him by a hair, landing on their usual beam moments before he swung up after her. Both were panting as they came to a stop, Ladybug looking over their city with a sigh– though he only had eyes for her. Her gaze flickered towards him, raising an eyebrow as he saw his stare.

“The best thing about Paris is we don’t have to climb to the top of the tower for this amazing view,” he said, a grin tugging on his face as he looked over at her.

She rolled her eyes, smiling. “Flirt.”

“Would you expect any less, M’lady?” He asked, going to flick his bell– but his fingers only slid across his suit. He paused for a moment, slightly started as he looked down to see the once present bell was no longer there. He felt his tail curling as he blinked, shooting a glance at Ladybug.

“Mmm,” she said, sitting down, leaning her back against the tower. “I didn’t even notice. That’s too bad, I’ve always liked the bell.”

He sat down in front of her, hand still resting where his bell had once been. “So did I.”

“Badger Plagg in the morning until he gives it back,” Ladybug said, a grin tugging on her face. Adrien let out a small laugh, but had a feeling that Plagg wasn’t behind the vanishing of his bell, no matter how many times the kwami had complained about it.

So much had happened recently... and he wasn’t surprised that the change was reflected in Chat Noir.

There had been good moments, there had been bad, and there had been those that had just plain hurt– but as they sat here perched on top of the tower he knew he wouldn’t change a thing.

He glanced over at his Lady, who was getting settled on the beam. He crawled over to her, flopping down on top of her– letting out a long purr as she let out a grunt of surprise. He could feel her heart thumping in her chest, and his purrs became louder as he felt a hand in his hair.

“What was that for?”

“Didn’t want M’lady to freeze.”

“Pfft, if anything I’m just going to overheat now.”

His response was curling up even closer to her, closing his eyes. She sighed, continuing to run her fingers through his hair. They had once done this so often, as it was their only time to be close, but even with the freedom of being with her out of the suit he wouldn’t trade this for the world. Up here he felt safe, near her he felt loved, and with the city they protected below them all simply felt right.

“I love you, Marinette,” he said.

“And I love you, Adrien,” she said softly.

It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep, Chat Noir’s purrs echoing through the air as they relaxed under the night sky, the few visible stars scattered above them. A peaceful sight– and despite all that laid in their past and their future, they knew peace would be what awaited them in the end.

* * *

“They’re not in her room,” Tom reported as he came down the stairs. “And I don’t think they have been in a while.”

“Someone just submitted a picture of the heroes on the tower to the Ladyblog,” Sabine replied. “I’m sure they’ll be back by morning.”

Tom rubbed his head, looking slightly overwhelmed as he stood next to her. “I still can’t believe that she... that they...”

“Hard to believe,” Sabine agreed. “Yet it just makes so much sense at the same time, doesn’t it? Answers quite a few of my questions.”

“Those poor kids,” Tom whispered. “Doing this all on their own. We’re not going to let that continue, we won’t!”

Sabine went up on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his nose. “No, we won’t. We won’t ever let them be alone again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the epilogue. Thank you to everyone that read this story, and stuck around to the end! :)


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epilogue. :)

“Plagg, how do I look?” Adrien asked as he readjusted his blue tie.

“The same the last fifteen times you asked,” the kwami said, floating upside down in the air above him, looking bored.

Adrien didn’t reply, running the comb through his hair once more, adding a squirt of hairspray. It had been a long time since he had dedicated this much effort to his hair, but everything needed to be perfect for today. He looked over his suit, making sure once more there were no wrinkles, and he heard the door behind him open.

“Are you ready, son?” A deep voice asked. “We’ll need you out there in ten.”

“Don’t worry, Dad,” Adrien said, adjusting his collar. “I’ll be ready, just need to make sure that it’s–”

He heard steps behind him, a hair of hands gently grabbing his wrists. “Don’t over do it, Adrien, you look wonderful right now.”

“But it needs to be perfect–”

He laughed. “I don’t think she wants perfect– I’d think she’d want you to actually be there on time.”

“Heh, sorry...” Adrien said, turning around as they released him. “I’m just... nervous.”

Tom was smiling down at him, wearing a suit of his own. “I know the feeling, perfectly natural to be nervous for the big day– and let me tell you she’s nervous too.”

“How is she doing?” Adrien asked.

“Don’t worry, kitten,” Plagg said, flying down and landing in Adrien’s hair. “She has Sugar Cube with her, she’ll be just fine.” He grinned. “Also, I’ve seen her dress– and let me just say your jaw will be hanging open when you see her.”

“Plagg I just fixed my hair!” Adrien said in a panic as the kwami curled up in it.

The Plagg flew off, laughing as Adrien hurried and ran the comb through it once more, turning to the face mirror. He darted over to Tom, who was chuckling at Adrien’s urgency. From within the man’s pocket a blue figure flew out, looking at Plagg disapprovingly.

“You should be giving your holder more support right now,” Stompp, said, the kwami crossing her arms. “It’s a big day for the humans.”

“Oh, he’s fine,” Plagg said with a flick of his tail. “Technically they’re already married, this is just an excuse for them to have cake.” He made a face. “Betcha that was Sugar Cube’s idea.”

Tom raised an eyebrow at Plagg. “Perhaps you were able to attend the civil ceremony a few years back, but that doesn’t give you the right to brush this off, young man.”

Plagg’s fur puffed up. “‘Young man’? Who are you calling young man?! First of all I am not a human, I am a kwami– thank you very much! Second of all I have existed longer than the particles making you up have even existed! I witnessed the creation of this world, and times long before it! The life you live is just a mere blink to what– ooo! Cheddar danish!”

Plagg’s rant ended as Tom held out the pastry, the Black Cat swooping down and grabbing it in his paws, eating it in just one bite. He rolled over onto his back happily, letting out a purr, while Stompp rolled her eyes.

“Well, I’m going to go check in on Marinette one last time,” Tom said, turning to leave. “And stop fretting about the little things, you are more than ready.”

Adrien smiled. “Thanks, Dad.”

Stomp and Tom left, leaving Plagg and Adrien alone once more. Plagg immediately began complaining that he hadn’t been given two danishes, and Adrien just rolled his eyes fondly, looking in the mirror once more. It was the second anniversary of his wedding, and at long last they were having a proper ceremony for their friends and family to attend to celebrate the event.

It was everything Marinette had wanted it to be– the same church where her parents had been married, Alya has her maid of honor, and the wedding attire being of her own design. For Adrien the aesthetics hadn’t been as important– rather Nino was his best man, his parents and family would be there to watch– and most importantly there was his lovely Lady.

Plagg followed him out as they made their way towards the chapel of the church, the kwami sputtering nonsense as he flew about him. Adrien’s mind was elsewhere, his thoughts solely on the future ahead of him. The last two years had been the most liberating of his life, but yet it was only now his future felt so open.

Several university applications of his had been submitted, and Marinette had already been promised an internship. Apartment hunting had been on their minds for sometime, though the perfect place had yet to be found.

Many people had wondered how one could be moving forward so easily after all that had been revealed– how Adrien Agreste could push forward with the news of what crimes his father had committed? And perhaps Adrien Agreste would have been hit hard if he had seen his father under the mask, but that title had long been lost before the moment he had ripped the Butterfly Miraculous from his chest.

Besides, Adrien Dupain-Cheng had no ties to that man.

Plagg flew off to join Trixx, Pollen, and Wayzz near the ceiling the moment they entered the chapel, the four kwamis dancing about each other. Adrien assumed that Tikki and Roarr were with Marinette and Sabine as they got ready as they got the bride ready for the big day.

Adrien hadn’t been allowed to see the dress, not even the concept art that Mari had spent so much time sketching, but he already knew that she was going to look amazing.

He barely heard the congratulations from those he past as he made his way up to the front of the room, his mind and nerves elsewhere, knowing that it was only minutes until the ceremony would start. The only thing that seemed to catch his attention was a grunt from Ezra, his green eyes shifting towards his former bodyguard, sitting up front where the rest of his family would be joining. Resting in Ezra’s hands was a small purple kwami, Nooroo looking content in the giant palm. Adrien gave both of them a small wave, Nooroo doing the same and Ezra giving a nod.

“There’s the man of the hour!” Nino said, giving him a playful punch as he climbed up towards the front of the chapel. “Ready for the big moment?”

Adrien nodded, everyone already going to their places. Wayzz zipped down towards Nino’s music setup, landing near the button that would start the music. Adrien adjusted his sleeves uncertainly, and felt something brush by his ear. He turned to find Plagg hovering there, paws crossed.

“Not this again,” he huffed. “You ain’t have nothing to worry about, kid. Just be yourself.”

“I want the wedding to be perfect for Marinette,” he said softly, looking out at those who had gathered. The number of humans here were small, but they were more than happy to keep it that way so the kwamis could roam free, their secret safe. “Ow!”

Plagg had whacked him on his head. “You’re an idiot!” He hissed. “What more do you think she wants? If anything she’ll be more upset if you’re too worried about the impossible idea of ‘perfect’ rather than remember this special day! Now chill out, and go kiss that girl like it’s your first time!” He paused. “Wait, never mind– perfect isn’t impossible– because camembert cheese is perfect.”

Adrien rolled his eyes, smiling. “Thanks Plagg.”

The kwami puffed up, giving a nod, before darting out to go to his place for the wedding. Adrien adjusted his tie one last time, before forcing himself to relax. There was Longg and Sass near Kagami and Luka, and Fluff talking quickly to Alix. Several kwamis chased each other in the open space of the chapel, while the last of the guests got settled in their seats– enough chatter in the air to keep the atmosphere warm, yet soft enough that Adrien was still able to relax.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as an organ remix began playing throughout the chapel, and Adrien lifted his head up towards the doors as everyone fell quiet at once– two figures stepping through as they opened.

Tom Dupain had his arm linked through Marinette’s as they stepped through the doors, a huge smile on the large man’s face as he began to lead his daughter down the aisle. His gaze briefly met Adrien’s, who smiled, before his eyes shifted from his dad's to his wife's– his breath getting caught in his throat.

His Lady’s designs never failed to amaze him, but clearly she had put so much effort into this dress. 

Beautiful white silk made up the skirt layered with a silver fabric. The hem resembled that of the dress that she wore on this day two years before, though now embroidered with a baby blue thread. Patterns of leaves and flowers, gleaming as the light hit the sequins. A sash of the blue was stitched around her waist. There was no train, the hem of the skirt barely brushing against the ground as she made her way down the aisle.

One hand rested on her father’s arm, the other rested on her growing stomach, the bump visible through her wedding dress. Adrien felt his heart skip a beat as Marinette’s bright blue eyes flickered up to meet his, her lips curved in a soft smile, dark curls framing her face, the rest of her hair falling across her shoulders.

It wasn’t fair. His Lady was the most beautiful person on earth, even more so as she carried their precious treasure– yet this moment she radiated a beauty he had never seen before. 

She was glowing as she stepped away from her father, making her way up the steps, his hands reaching for her as they stood apart from each other. The soft smile she gave him only left him speechless as she stood in front of him. These weeks of preparation had not been easy on them– there had been stress, there had been a lack of sleep, yet right now she looked so relaxed, blissful.

He wanted nothing more than to bring that look of love and peace to her everyday.

Plagg and Tikki flew between them, a gleam of silver in each of their paws as they held out a ring to their holders. Adrien couldn’t help but smile at the green bowtie around the kwami’s neck, who rolled his eyes in reply as he pressed a band into Adrien’s hand. Each kwami darted up to their holder’s shoulder, and Adrien could have sworn he saw Plagg wipe a tear away from his eye.

He said his vows first, voice soft as he carefully slid the ring onto her finger, eyes never leaving Marinette’s. By her side Tikki was quivering in excitement, smiling at both of them fondly. His vision blurred slightly as Marinette recited hers, putting his ring onto his finger, both resting right above the promise rings he had gotten them years before.

Love had always seemed something so powerful, yet once it had been simple to him. He loved her, he thought that had been something he had known for years. Yet with every passing day he found that what he had known before was just a shadow of what he had once held, and he always found a way to love her even more. His world wasn’t just right in front of him– she was right by his side.

And now that world would only grow as their little Emma was brought into it.

He didn’t hesitate pulling her into the kiss, holding her as close as he could as cheers rang out through the chapel, accompanied by the chime-like calls of the kwamis. Marinette turned, smiling out at those who had joined them– and Adrien used the opportunity to scoop her up into his arms, walking her down the steps.

“I can walk myself, silly kitty,” Marinette said, settling into his arms.

“What a coincidence, so can I,” he said with a smirk, walking them down the aisle.

Tom and Ezra were crying, Sabine and Nooroo wiping their tears as they went by. Sabine smiled as them, her arm around her husband, while Roaar zipping away from her side to join Plagg and Tikki above them. This seemed to trigger a chain reaction, other kwamis darting from various parts of the room to join them as they headed out of the chapel.

“You two are so adorable!” Ziggy cooed, the kwamis dancing about them. “Congratulations!”

Duusu was sniffing, trying to hold back tears. “It was so romantic!”

“Congratulations, Guardians,” Longg said, bowing his head. “It has been a long time since we kwamis could be a part of such a ceremony.”

“Unless we were hidden!” Orikko added.

“Yeah, yeah,” Plagg grumbled. “Back off all you– these are my kittens, remember.”

“They're our guardians as well, Plagg,” Wayzz said, frowning at the cat.

Tikki landed on top of Plagg, wrapping her arms around him. “We should get married, Plagg!”

“Bleh, why would you want to do that? That’s a human thing!” Plagg protested, phasing out of her grasp.

“But it's a symbol of unity, of partnership, of love!”

Plagg considered this. “Can I marry cheese?”

Kaalki galloped ahead of the group of the kwamis swarmed close to the couple, nudging them forward, leaving the guests behind as the kwamis herded them outside, all of them calling out together:

“Come on Marinette!”

“This way Adrien!”

“Follow us, Guardians!”

Soon the words turned into cries that sounded almost like chimes, a language that they couldn’t quite understand. The creatures let out chitters and excited giggles, landing on their shoulders and hair, all looking at Kaalki expectantly. Marinette glanced around as he set her on the ground, hand around her waist as he pulled her in close.

“Are we just abandoning our guests?” She asked, raising an eyebrow as she watched Kaalki summon a Voyage in front of them, the portal gleaming.

“We’ll see them at the wedding reception in a few days, m’lady, don’t worry,” Adrien said lightly. “For now I think we’ve been in Paris for long enough,” he held out his hand as he bowed. “So what do you say, a little step into the unknown?”

Marinette smiled. “Me and you?”

“As always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and for all the comments, kudos, and bookmarks! :D  
I might do a sequel one day focusing on Hawk Moth's defeat, but for now I leave this story as complete. :)
> 
> If you'd like, check out some of my other fics:  
[Kwami Chat:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807315/chapters/54504667) A group chat fic with the heroes, villians, and their kwamis. Pure crack.
> 
> [To be Loved:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24579844/chapters/59365132) An angsty AU where Adrien is raising Emma on his own.
> 
> [The Investigation:](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618120/chapters/48957032) In which Alya attempts to figure out how Adrien's and Marinette's dynamics have changed overnight, along with a Lila take down.

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me on tumblr! (Graaythekwami)](https://graaythekwami.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In Unity, There Is Strength](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469448) by [Clomer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clomer/pseuds/Clomer)


End file.
